ahora son cuatro!
by kty.black
Summary: El trío dorado se convierte en un cuarteto........... valdrá la pena? En un sexto año de colegio, los problemas que transcurrirían durante clases y recreos si los mejores amigos no fueran tres, sino cuatro: que es mucho mejor que tres XD
1. La nueva cazadora

_Este es mi primer fic, el unico personaje nuevo que habra sera el de una chica. Siempre me pareció que sólo tres amigos era muy poco y que Hermione estaba demasiado sola, necesitaba a alguien con tacto y un sentido un poco más femenino. ES por eso que decidi convertir a nuestro trio en un cuarteto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por supuesto, debia ser una chica normal, no las tipicas locas perfectas 90-60-90, con la personalidas magnetica que extrañamente a todos les cae bien, y que por una casualidad de la vida es el alma gemela del protagonista. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_quiero q esta chica sea normal, con los tipicos defectos de cualquiera. Ojala pueda lograr esto. Ustedes me lo diran_

_Sera de estatura normal, (y ya que tenemos a una castaña, un pelirojo y un chico de ojos verdes) nos hace falta una morena, pero no en extremo. Simplemente un poco mas morena que los otros tres, de pelo cafe, ojos (bueno...no me puedo resistir..jeje) ojos entre cafe, verdoso y amarillos. Un color bien extraño inventado por mi ) Contextura normal, bueno, tampoco quiero que sea gorda no. Asi que sera flaca, bueno..no en extremo tampoco, como Hermione. Su personalidad es fuerte, leal, muy buena amiga, pero no querras hacerla enojar. Normalmente, discrepa con Harry y a pesar de que se quieren mucho, discuten de vez en cuando._

_Pero, finalmente... su nombre _sera_...chanchanchan..._

_Zabini Black. Si, lo se, ese nombre ya existe ( a medias se diria) Pero, ya que es mi fic, me parecio un buen nombre. Me tome la libertad de sacar a Blaise Zabini de mi historia ( el chico de Slytherin en extremo desagradable) , me robe su apellido y lo converti en el nombre de mi creacion...JAJAJAJAJJAJ Y no crean que Black es solo por casualidad, nonono, es la sobrina de Sirius._

_Ahora los dejo con mi historia, disfrutenla, y hagenme saber lo que les parecio._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los pocos alumnos que había en los pasillos volteaban la cabeza con interés para ver quién demonios era quien corría tan alocadamente, pasaba como un rayo y apenas era posible distinguir su rostro.

Zabini se ganaría un castigo terrible con McGonagall y lo sabía...pero es que ¿cómo era posible que se quedara dormida otra vez?. Era la segunda vez esa semana...¡QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO! Volteó una esquina tan rápido que patinó por el suelo de piedra y casi choca con el celador Argus Filch que estaba barriendo la mugre del suelo.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

Pero Zabini no alcanzó a oír las maldiciones de Filch ni se paró a darle explicaciones...faltaba sólo un pasillo...hasta que finalmente llegó frente a la puerta de la sala de Transformaciones. Pero no entró inmediatamente, dudó por unos segundos...al fin se armó de valor, giró la manilla y entró por el umbral de la puerta.

Los alumnos voltearon a ver quién había interrumpido la clase, Zabini se sintió nerviosa al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.

- Veo que ésto de llegar tarde a clase se ha vuelto un hábito diario, señorita Black - dijo la profesora McGonagall con un gesto impenetrable.

- Lo siento...yo..- Zabini no sabía qué decir y se quedó cabizbaja.

- No lo volveré a tolerar una tercera vez, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y si ésto se repite, serán cincuenta -.

Bueno, pensó Zabini mientras se sentaba al lado de sus tres mejores amigos, pudo haber sido peor. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche, era obvio que llegar tarde a una clase dos veces seguidas era inaceptable para ella, menos a la de Transformaciones. Zabini sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y se dispuso a convertir su paloma en una tetera como el resto de la clase.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado dormida otra vez? - le preguntó Ron en voz baja mientras trataba de que a su tetera se le salieran las plumas.

- No lo sé Ron, voy a tener que ocupar un despertador como lo hacen los _muggles _si no quiero llegar tarde a todas clases - Zabini tampoco entendía porque no era capaz de despertarse a la hora. NUNCA SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDA.

La clase terminó con los deberes habituales y algunos extra para ella. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Zabini fueron a los jardines del castillo a disfrutar el bello día de otoño que tenían, el día anterior había llovido torrencialmente pero ese Jueves estaba completamente despejado. Era pleno Octubre y estaban en su sexto año de colegio.

- ¿Te trasnochaste? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

- No, creo que los deberes me tienen cansada, pero no volverá a pasar - aseguró Zabini con convicción mientras observaba los movientos de los tentáculos del calamar gigante en la superficie del lago.

Se habían sentado bajo el haya en la orilla del lago, en verdad era un día precioso.

- Ésta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch, pueden venir si quieren - dijo Ron animado. La verdad, su técnica de juego había mejorado notablemente y ya no le cantaban el usual "Weasley es nuestro rey", lo que ayudó bastante.

- Creo que no tendremos problemas en ir - pensó Hermione - para olvidarse un poco de las clases, ya saben -.

El equipo de Gryffindor tenía problemas en encontrar a un nuevo cazador. Angelina se había ido y Harry, el nuevo capitán, no había encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente bueno para reemplazarla. Pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahora, en la tarde verían alguna solución para el problema, por ahora el equipo estaba bien.

Más tarde tuvieron Pociones (genial...no XD). La poción rejuvenecedora que estaban haciendo era muy complicada, Hermione logró algo muy cercano al resultado esperado pero aún así no recibió ningún elogio de Snape. Zabini se esforzó a su máximo y consiguió un líquido de color café más oscuro del marrón esperado. Pero Harry y Ron fueron un completo desastre, como siempre.

Después, una hora de Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, nada digno de mencionar excepto los usuales animales peligrosos que le encantaban a éste. Finalmente un sabroso almuerzo en el Gran Salón para recuperar fuerzas. Y la última hora fué de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick.

En la Sala Común se sentaron en las cómodas butacas, Ron y Zabini echaron una partida de ajedrez mientras Hermione le explicaba a Harry en qué se había equivocado en Pociones y le ayudaba con su tarea. Ron le ganó muy fácilmente a Zabini y sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó ésta furiosa - Nunca entendí bien esta porquería de juego -.

Y tiró su alfil al otro lado de la sala. Ron, Harry y Hermione rieron con ganas.

A las cinco los chicos fueron a buscar sus escobas y más tarde bajaron los cuatro juntos al campo de juego. Mientras Ron y Harry iban a cambiarse a los vestidores, Zabini y Hermione buscaban un buen lugar en las gradas. Pronto llegaron Alicia, Katie, Fred y George.

- ¿Por qué no te postulas para cazadora, Zabini? - preguntó de pronto Hermione.

La chica la miró con sorpresa, en verdad sí lo había pensado pero creyó que sería muy estúpido.

- No lo sé - pensó mientras veía a Fred y George perguiendo con sus bates a Ron - No creo que sea tan buena -.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa - ¡Harry¡VEN! -.

- ¡Hermione, no! - la trató de callar Zabini pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry venía caminando.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Zabini hará las pruebas para cazadora - repuso Hermione con una sonrisita.

La cara de Harry se iluminó, se había olvidado completamente de que Zabini sabía volar bastante bien y quizás tuviera cierto talento.

- Oh, está bien - se resignó Zabini al ver la cara de alegría de Harry.

Se incorporó y caminó con Harry hacia el centro del campo. Estaba un poco nerviosa, quizás haría un papelón peor que los de Ron.

- ¡Atención todos! - se hizo oír Harry - Zabini hará las pruebas para cazadora del equipo -.

- ¿Zabini¡Genial, quién lo pensaría! - gritó Ron desde lejos con una sonrisa gigantesca.

George le prestó su escoba a la chica. Tenía que tirar la Quaffle hacia el arco que protegía Ron, cinco veces seguidas. Quién sabe, podría tener un golpe de suerte. Dió una patada en el suelo y se elevó en el aire a una cierta distancia de los arcos. En el fondo siempre le había gustado volar, pero era como un placer escondido, que no disfrutaba a menudo.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Harry con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

- Creo que sí - repuso Zabini. Hermione le hacía barra desde abajo.

- Bien - Harry le tiró la Quaffle a Zabini quien la agarró y se preparó a marcar un tanto. Ron estaba al centro de los postes, Zabini se echó un poco hacia atrás con la escoba calculando. Se adelantó y lanzó. ¡Había estado muy cerca! En el último segundo Ron la atajó.

En el segundo intento la chica anotó un tanto espectacular y se ganó los aplausos del equipo. Quizás sí tuviera talento. De los tres que quedaban anotó dos más. Tres de cinco no estaba TAN mal para empezar pensó la chica con entusiasmo.

La segunda prueba era volar entre los jugadores mientras Fred y George golpeaban las Bludgers. Ninguna la alcanzó aunque sí una la rozó peligrosamente.

Por último la tecera prueba fué ver que tan buena era dando pases y recibiéndolos, los dió bastante bien y los recibió de forma excelente sin dejar caer ninguno. En verdad, tenía talento, sólo necesitaba un poco de práctica para perfeccionarse.

- No se hable más ¡Bienvenida al equipo! - gritó Harry con alegría y con la aprobación de todo el equipo.

Una vez de vuelta en la tierra Hermione corrió a felicitarla y Zabini recibió los abrazos de todo el equipo. Los había dejado impresionados, incluso se había impresionado a sí misma. Le dieron la ex camiseta de Angelina y se convirtió en la tercera cazadora oficial del equipo de Gryffindor. En la Sala Común se esparció la noticia de que al fin el equipo estaba completo y Fred y George trajeron comida de la cocina de los elfos para celebrar. Le probaron la camiseta de Angelina y le quedaba perfectamente, el próximo partido sería contra Ravenclaw en un mes, tenían el tiempo suficiente para practicar. Ya como a las once les comenzó a entrar sueño y lentamente los alumnos se fueron llendo a sus habitaciones. Hermione y Zabini se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente tenían clases y, por supuesto, no querían llegar tarde.


	2. Un interesante anuncio

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó bastante temprano, no tenía sueño y comenzó a vestirse. Fué al pequeño baño de la habitación de los chicos y mientras se cambiaba se echó un vistazo en el espejo...¡Wow! los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían surtido bastante efecto en su físico y ahora más que nunca lo notaba. Nunca fué gordo pero no se podía decir que era un bombón tampoco.Pero ahora...¡era increíble lo que había cambiado! Quizás por eso las chicas del colegio lo miraban con ojos distintos, o más distintos de lo normal. Tenía unos brazos fuertes y firmes, los músculos de su torso y abdomen se habían hecho notar. Pero no llegaba a un punto demasiado alto, estaba justo en el límite. ¡JA! si que Cho lamentaría haber terminado con él si lo viera ahora. Pero Harry ya no sentía nada por ella, la había querido pero eso se había esfumado. Y la verdad no había sentido nada por ninguna chica aún. Ya llegaría el momento.

Bajó a la Sala Común y vió algo en el Tablero de Anuncios que le llamó la atención. ¡Había un baile de Halloween programado para los de cuarto hasta séptimo año! Ahora si que se armaría la grande, las chicas se volverían locas de alegría y los chicos estarían desesperados por encontrar una buena pareja. ¿Con quién demonios iría? Esperó a que se despertaran sus amigos y se sentó en una butaca. El anuncio del Baile tuvo un efecto rápido en el resto de los alumnos que lo iban leyendo, la noticia se esparció por toda la Casa de Gryffindor más rápido que una bomba. Cuando Ron llegó hasta donde estaba Harry se veía muy preocupado, Neville había subido corriendo al cuarto de los chicos a gritar la noticia y le había contado.

- Y..¿con quién irás¿Con Cho? - le preguntó con nerviosismo en su voz.

- Por supuesto que no, ya sabes que terminamos - contestó Harry de mala gana - No tengo idea de a quién puedo llevar ¿y tú?

Ron se puso rojo y no contestó. Prefirieron bajar al Gran Salón a esperar a las chicas en vez de quedarse en el barullo de la Sala Común. Pero en los pasillos y en el vestíbulo la cosa no iba mucho mejor. Las demás casas ya sabían la gran noticia y había muchos grupos de personas corriendo de aquí para allá y comentando.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comieron avena con tostadas mientras esperaban a Hermione y a Zabini. Éstas no tardaron en llegar, ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentaron frente a los chicos.

-¿Supieron lo del Baile? - preguntó Hermione risueña.

- Difícil no saberlo con toda ésta gente gritándolo a éstas alturas - contestó Ron de mal humor mirando su cuenco de avena.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - adujo Zabini - Cualquiera pensaría que no están felices con la noticia.

Por la mirada que le dirigieron Harry y Ron había quedado más que clara la respuesta. La primera clase fué Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, más tarde Adivinación. Al almuerzo el humor de los chicos había mejorado bastante y su optimismo para encontrar pareja también. En los recreos bastantes chicas se acercaron a ellos con intención de invitarlos al baile, pero las rechazaron a todas. Con la cantidad de chicas, Harry y Ron se habían puesto bastante exigentes. Ron no se había quedado atrás con sus encantos, nadie lo conocía tanto como a Harry, pero como decía Zabini en broma: "era un pelirrojo bastante sexy". Era más alto que Harry y su cuerpo también se había visto favorecido por el Quidditch. Ambos chicos no se habían dado cuenta, pero sus nombres hace tiempo habían comenzadoa resonar con más fuerza entre las chicas del colegio, ambos con 16 años, ofrecían un partido difícil de resistir. En el recreo del almuerzo los cuatro chicos se habían sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del colegio para comentar el baile y las posibles parejas que llevarían.

Esa noche en la Sala Común Harry y Ron conversaban con Fred y George sobre sus posibles acompañantes, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Mientras tanto Hermione, Zabini y Ginny se reían en la otra esquina de la Sala, haciendo chistes de diferentes tonterías.

- ¿Con quién irás George? - preguntó Ron interesado.

- Con Katie Bell por supuesto - dijo el aludido con total naturalidad.

- ¿Y tú, Fred? - preguntó Harry ahora.

- Mmmm... no lo sé - contestó Fred con la mente en otra parte - Angelina ya no está, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo linda que es Zabini -.

La noticia les cayó de zopetón a Harry y a Ron.

- ¡¿Con Zabini ?! - preguntaron muy sorprendidos.

- Claro, sólo mírenla - repuso Fred observando a las chicas.

Harry y Ron dirigieron la vista hacia allá. Las tres chicas estaban con un ataque de risa y casi no podían respirar. Bueno, siempre habían visto a Hermione y a Zabini como amigas, casi como chicos, pero en verdad eran bonitas y tenían cierto encanto. Nunca se habían fijado en ese punto como ahora.

- Sí, veo a qué te refieres - comentó Ron aún mirando a las chicas con interés.

Fred y George se cansaron de conversar y se fueron a dormir. Harry y Ron se quedaron pensando.

- Bueno, en cuarto año Hermione me dejó muy en claro que la invitara en vez de dejar que otro chico lo hiciera primero - comento Ron más para sí mismo que para Harry.

Harry se sorprendió con el comentario de su mejor amigo, nunca se le ocurriría que Ron fuera capaz de invitarla al baile. ¿Significaba eso que él tenía que invitar a Zabini? La primera vez que la conoció, en el tren en primer año, le pareció una chica muy agradable, pero mientras la fué conociendo la comenzó a ver más como amiga y se dió cuenta del carácter y la personalidad que tenía. Era una de sus mejores amigas. Esa noche mientras estaba en su cama se quedó pensando bastante rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este capitulo es mas corto pero pronto vendran mas )_


	3. Buscando parejas

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro chicos decidieron visitar a Hagrid. Era una mañana nublada y amenazaba lluvia. Mientras caminaban por los jardines del colegio con entuasiasmo iban comentando el tema infaltable: El Baile de Halloween. Los jardines del colegio estaban iluminados por el débil sol de aquella mañana, lo que hacía que se vieran hermosos. El frío aire mañanero envolvía a los cuatro amigos y los despertaba después de haber dormido por tanto tiempo. A medida que avanzaban, la casa de Hagrid comenzaba a hacerse visible.

- ¿Supieron que Fred invitó a Zabini a ser su pareja ésta mañana? - comentó de pronto Hermione con una risita.

Zabini parecía muy interesada en el azul del cielo mientras los chicos la miraban con sorpresa.

- Aún no le he dicho que sí - se apresuró a contestar - Le dije que lo pensaría -.

Los chicos comenzaron a cantar una canción muy irritante que molestaba a la posible pareja de Fred con Zabini. La chica se molestó y comenzó a gritarles que se callaran. Hermione, más madura, se detuvo de inmediato, pero bueno, a Harry y a Ron les costó más callarse. Para

colmo, cada vez que la chica los trataba de callar con un golpe en la cabeza, a éstos les daba un ataque de risa en su propia cara.

Cuando llegaron ante la cabaña de Hagrid lo vieron sentado en la escalera de la entrada pelando habas. Fang corrió hacia los chicos con tanto entusiasmo que botó a Ron cuando trató de lamerle la cara. Mientras Ron maldecía y se trataba de sacar la tierra de la túnica los demás reían y se instalaron en la puerta con Hagrid.

- Me imaginé que eran ustedes los que venían haciendo tanto griterío hacia aquí - les saludó Hagrid contento -. Supongo que ya tienen parejas para el Baile -.

Hasta Hagrid estaba al tanto, ésto ya era demasiado.

- Bueno, la verdad es que hemos recibido ofertas pero aún ninguno la tiene - contestó Harry mientras acariciaba a Fang. - ¿No es cierto, Zabini? - comentó con gesto burlón, pero se calló al ver la cara de advertencia de Hermione.

- ¿Con quién irás tú, Hagrid? - preguntó Ron mirándolo pícaramente.

- ¿Yo? jajajjaj...no creo que nadie quiera ir conmigo - respondió Hagrid con una sonrisa - pero de todas maneras iré -.

- Por supuesto que encontrarás a alguien - lo animó Zabini -. y si no tienes a nadie te prometo que bailaré contigo -.

Hagrid le agradeció el gesto.

Siguieron comentando sobre las demás posibles parejas y se reían imaginándose quién sería la malafortunada que iría con Snape. Depués de unas dos horas les entró hambre a los chicos (especialmente a Ron) y volvieron al colegio para almorzar.

Esa tarde en la Sala Común, cuando estaban los cuatro sentados frente al fuego se veía a Ron bastante nervioso, al parecer tenía pensado algo. Mientras Harry y Zabini jugaban a tirarle bolas de papel a Crookshanks Ron se levantó...

- Eh..Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó a la chica con cara implorante.

- Si, claro Ron - se sorprendió Hermione.

Ambos fueron a un lugar más apartado para conversar. Harry y Zabini se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y se ríeron por lo bajo. Ambos trataban de ver lo que estaba pasando tapándole los ojos al otro para molestarlo. Pero se detuvieron al ver que estaban haciendo mucho ruido y Ron se desconcentraba en decirle a Hermione lo que sea que le estaría diciendo.

Unos minutos después volvieron los chicos, ambos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Hermione se despidió de ellos y se fué a dormir con la cara iluminada de alegría.

- Bueno, lo hice - repuso Ron satisfecho mientras se estiraba con satisfacción -. Hermione es mi pareja para el baile. Buenas noches, nos vemos -.

Y también se fué completamente atontado. Harry y Zabini se dirigieron una mirada sorpresiva, ¿acaso habían escuchado lo que creían haber escuchado? ¡Ron había invitado a Hermione al baile!

- Bueno, creo que tú y yo debemos apresurarnos en encontrar pareja -. comento Zabini cansada de jugar con el gato.

Harry apoyó su espalda en la butaca al frente de la chica ¿Tenía que invitarla? Pero Fred ya lo había hecho.

- Sí, supongo - fué lo único que se le ocurrió decir -Pero, irás con Fred ¿no?

- Creo que sí, no está tan mal - comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

- No - replicó Harry desanimado. - Supongo que yo me quedaré sin pareja -.

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia adelante impaciente.

- Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! Harry, todas las chicas querían ir contigo, puedes escoger a cualquiera.

El chico se quedó pensando. Sí, era verdad que muchas chicas lo habían invitado para el baile pero...¿le interesaba alguna?

- Bueno, quizás mañana encuentre a alguien - dijo Harry más animado -. Mejor nos vamos a dormir Zabini, estoy seguro que no quieres llegar tarde mañana a clases.

La mañana siguiente se reunieron los cuatro en el Gran Comedor y Zabini le fué a decir a Fred que sí quería ir con él, volvió a sentarse con sus amigos un poco ruborizada, pero los demás no se atrevieron a hacerle comentarios molestosos por respeto.. Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas rápidas a cada momento y se les veía muy felices. Pero Harry aún no sabía con quien podría ir, pensó alocadamente en Luna pero supo que ésta iría con Neville, Ginny iría con Michael Corner.

De pronto, en el primer recreo que tuvieron, los cuatro chicos se cruzaron con Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, a Harry le dió un golpe de inspiración y valentía y se adelanto hacia ellas:

- Ehmm..Alicia, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? - preguntó muy nervioso y sin esperanzas, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Las dos amigas se miraron con sorpresa.

- Aún no - contestó Alicia mirándolo con interés.

- ¿ Te gustaría ir conmigo? - preguntó Harry más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, era su última esperanza.

La chica lo miró con avidez hasta que finalmente... - Está bien, voy contigo -.

- Entonces nos vemos en el baile - dijo el chico muy aliviado - Adiós...-.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron comentando con las cabezas pegadas lo que acababa de pasar. Alicia no se había mostrado para nada molesta de ir con Harry, se veía radiante.

Ron, Hermione y Zabini rodearon a Harry con cara de nunca haberse esperado lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡WOW, Harry! Sí que te lanzaste - Ron estaba impresionadísimo -. Nunca hubiera pensado en Alicia, tienes suerte de que todavía no haya tenido pareja, siendo tan bonita -.

La noticia de que Harry Potter era pareja de Alicia Spinnet se esparció por todo el colegio tan rápido como de costumbre. Harry no podía estar más aliviado: Alicia era muy simpática y agradable, iban a pasar una rato agradable conversando juntos como pareja en el baile y bueno...era bastante bonita.


	4. Esperando la anhelada fiesta

Los días pasaban y cada vez se acercaba más el anhelado baile. Se comenzaba a notar el nerviosismo tanto en hombres como en mujeres, las chicas casi no comían en los almuerzos para que les quedaran sus trajes de gala a la perfección, incluso se había visto a Peeves tratando de buscar a alguna fantasma que quisiera ir con él y para colmo las comidas en el Gran Salón ya no eran tan excelentes porque los elfos domésticos tenían todos sus esfuerzos puestos en los menús que habrían para la Gran Noche. Los chicos seguían tratando de prestar atención en las clases a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, sus mentes se alejaban de lo que decía el profesor y divagaban en sus parejas de baile y en cuáles serían sus trajes de gala.

Hasta que llegó el jueves 29, al otro día era la esperada fiesta. Los cuatro amigos estaban en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes de Herbología, cada uno con una gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello a causa del frío de aquél día.

- ¿Alguién puede explicarme cuál demonios es el nombre científico de la mandrágora? ¡No está en los libros! - gritó Ron desesperado después de buscar en una docena de libros sin ningún éxito.

- Eso es porque nadie lo sabe, genio - replicó como de costumbre Hermione con su característico aire superior -. Lo dijo la profesora Sprout en segundo año -.

Ron estuvo a punto de discutirle pero se contuvo. No podía pelear con ella antes del baile si iban a ser pareja. No estropearía su gran oportunidad.

De pronto Zabini se levantó de su asiento precipitadamente, mientras tomaba sus libros y guardaba la pluma en la mochila.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Harry con interés.

- Prometí que acompañaría a Fred a la pajarera de las lechuzas, para enviar un pedido a Zonko - contestó con aire normal la chica -. Está muy emocionado, es un pedido descomunal, según él -.

Mientras Zabini se iba sin decir adiós, los tres chicos se quedaron mirando cómo se iba.

- ¿Por qué ahora Fred y Zabini están tanto tiempo juntos? - preguntó Ron algo molesto -. No es normal -.

- Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que sean pareja de baile hace oficial su "más que amistad" no. Me parecía hace mucho tiempo que algo podría pasar entre esos dos -. adujo Hermione sabiamente.

Esa era la verdad, desde que eran pareja para el baile pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. A veces se iban a conversar, o a pasear, se reían juntos, pero nunca los habían visto acaramelados ni nada. Según los chicos, éso sólo podía significar que no lo hacían en público.

Aquella noche en la Sala Común se encontraban los tres chicos sentados frente al fuego hablando y riéndose. Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y Zabini y Fred aún no volvían de "pedir un pedido de bromas por lechuza", lo cual era muy sospechoso.

- Me pregunto qué pasa - comentó Hermione pensativa - ¿Les habrá pasado algo? -.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo de Encantamientos para el profesor Flitwick.

- Hermione, no seas ingenua - la reprendió Ron - Seguro que están en algún rincón del castillo mirando las estrellas de la mano. O pensándolo bien y conociendo a mi hermano, Fred nunca estaría con una chica en la noche sólo mirando las estrellas. Saben a qué me refiero -.

- ¡RON! ¿Qué insinúas? - gritó Hermione alarmada.

El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio.

De pronto, justo cuando Ron contaba una anécdota de cuando había escuchado a Percy cantando una canción de Corazón de Bruja en la ducha, se abrió el pasadizo del retrato y entraron Fred y Zabini, ambos conversando animadamente. Mientras Zabini se sentaba junto al fuego, Fred se despidió de todos y subió directamente a los dormitorios de los chicos.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál pudo haber sido ese pedido, que les tomó tanto tiempo? -. pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa malévola apenas Fred desapareció por las escaleras.

- Lo sé. Nos entretuvimos caminando por los jardines -. contestó la aludida con voz inocente.

- No creó que se hayan entretenido sólo conversando no -. dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Por qué...? Entiendo, ¿quieren saber si nos besamos o algo así? -. preguntó Zabini desafiadoramente ante las caras de impaciencia y sorpresa de los otros tres -. Pues... no. Fred me agrada mucho pero me di cuenta de que sólo es un amigo. Le dejé muy en claro que no quería perder su amistad y que ojalá la pasaramos muy bien en el baile, pero sólo como amigos -.

Al ver las caras de desconfianza de los otros, la chica se molestó.

- ¡Es verdad! - dijo con enojo.

- O sea que ... aceptaste ir con Fred al baile sin sentir nada por él. - replicó pensativamente Ron -. Que desperdicio -.

Zabini prefirió no responder y se quedó mirando al fuego.

Hermione se mostró muy sorprendida ante la noticia, había estado tan segura de que a Zabini le gustaba Fred que estaba decepcionada de haberse equivocado de esa manera. Harry estaba cansado, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que levantarse para irse a acostar. Los otros tres se quedaron un rato más para terminar sus deberes.

Una vez en el dormitorio Harry se tiró en la cama sin desvestirse, estaba muy cansado y quería dormir después del agotador día. Por la ventana podía ver cómo el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, la luna estaba oculta detrás de las nubes y su luz se veía opacada. Era una noche muy fría, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran las nevadas de invierno.

Mientras se quedaba dormido lentamente un pensamiento atacaba su mente una y otra vez. De alguna extraña y sorpresiva manera, el sentimiento que lo invadió al saber que Zabini y Fred no se habían besado y no lo harían nunca, había sido alivio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!...jaja...ojala hayan quedado tan impresionadas como yo por lo que va a pasar..jjeje...todavia ni yo lo tengo muy claro. _

_Manden reviews...eso me alegrara el dia.,...sean buenos o malos,,,,critiquen todo lo que quieran..pero que sean criticas constructivas. NOS VEMOS_


	5. Arreglos de fiesta

A la mañana siguiente no ocurrió nada muy sorpresivo, nadie prestaba mucha atención en las clases al tener sus pensamientos puestos en la próxima noche. Hasta los profesores no se veían muy interesados en pasar clases.

Pero en la mañana del sábado se notaba la efervescencia y la impaciencia de lo que venía. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Zabini habían ido a visitar a Hagrid pero éste no los recibió porque estaba muy ocupado arreglándose y tratando de peinar su cabello para esa noche. Pero, como dijo Ron, "no tenían idea de cómo demonios lograría arreglarlo".

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron, durante el tiempo libre que tenían, caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts a pesar del frío que hacía esa mañana. Se sentaron un rato en las gradas del campo de Quidditch a mirar a Filch tratando de descongelar las escobas del cobertizo.

- Después del baile tendremos que empezar a practicar para el partido contra Ravenclaw - dijo Harry de repente -. Ya saben, ahora que tenemos una nueva cazadora debemos dar una buena primera impresión -.

- Harry... no creo que las prácticas ayuden mucho - interrumpió Zabini con pesimismo - La verdad, no creo que lo haga muy bien. Necesitaré un milagro para jugar bien en el primer juego -.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? - interrumpió acaloradamente Ron - Juegas excelente. Además, yo pasé por lo mismo que tú y lo logré, no. La diferencia es que no creo que a tí te canten todos "Black es nuestra reina" -.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba mirando reprobadoramente cómo Filch les pegaba con un palo gigante a las escobas para sacarles el hielo que se les formó durante la noche.

El partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw se acercaba rápidamente. Como todos estaban preocupados por el baile, casi olvidaron completamente éste detalle que se avecinaba, por lo que el día del juego se acercaba sin que nadie lo notara. El equipo de Gryffindor no había practicado ninguna vez desde que se había sabido la noticia del baile y sólo faltaban dos semanas para el partido, Harry se había dado cuenta de eso sólo aquella mañana, por lo que estaba en un estado de nerviosismo que pronto se acercaría a la histeria.

De pronto, sin el menor aviso, Hermione se paró de la silla con un salto.

- ¡Zabini! ¡Sólo quedan tres horas para el baile! -.

- ¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Y yo que tengo que tratar de arreglarme el pelo en tan poco tiempo! - gritó ésta, saltando de su asiento también.

Y sin otra palabra, las dos chicas corrieron hacia el castillo con toda la rapidez que podían.

- Supongo que debemos ir a los dormitorios a tratar de arreglarnos para ésta noche también - dijo Ron, también nervioso.

- ¿Necesitaremos tres horas? - preguntó Harry, escéptico.

- No, en media hora estaremos listos - contestó Ron - pero prefiero estar allá haciendo algo que aquí esperando tres horas hasta que empieze el baile -.

Harry no tenía objeción ante aquello, por lo que ambos se fueron caminando todo lo lento que les permitieron sus piernas en dirección al castillo. Durante el trayecto por los pasillos del colegio se cruzaron con todo tipo de miradas entusiastas, desde el Gran Salón se escuchaba a un gran número de profesores poniendo los últimos arreglos. Las puertas dobles de éste se encontraban cerradas, los chicos suponían que era una sorpresa cómo estaría por dentro. Seguramente lo arreglarían igual que en el Baile de cuarto año, se pondrían mesas pequeñas para grupos de seis personas en distintos lugares de la sala y al medio habría una gran pista de baile con un escenario donde tocaría el grupo que vendría esa noche. Pero eso sólo lo podían suponer, en Hogwarts siempre puede pasar algo inesperado.

Aunque no había muchas personas caminando o paseando por allí ya que estaban todos en sus Casas, arreglándose. Frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Harry dió la contraseña - "Encantado de tus encantos" -.

- Al igual que yo - lo elogió la dama del retrato con coquetería y los dejó pasar.

Finalmente, llegaron a su Sala Común. Habían sólo algunos chicos frente al fuego. Todas las demás personas se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, preparándose. Los chicos subieron por las escaleras a sus dormitorios.

Mientras, Zabini y Hermione corrían de una lado a otro del dormitorio de las chicas buscando zapatos, pinches o cosas por el estilo. Lavender había logrado entrar antes al único baño que tenían para todas y llevaba allí veinte minutos.

- ¡Lavender! ¡Si no sales de allí ahora, te mataré! - gritaba Zabini como una histérica maniática mientras Hermione peleaba con Parvati por el cepillo.

Al fin, depués de dos terriblemente estresantes horas, Zabini se miraba en el espejo de pie que tenían en el dormitorio. Se miraba desde todos los ángulos y, lo que es muy raro, no encontró ningún defecto en su apariencia. Estaba con un vestido de un color que pasaba desde amarillo a naranjo con cada movimiento, uno podría pensar que el color podría haber llegado a ser muy exagerado pero la verdad es que no, se veía precioso en su piel morena. La falda larga tenía algunos vuelos con encajes pero era bastante simple en la parte de arriba. Daba una extrañas apariencia, ya que la falda se componía de distintos retazos de tela, que caían unos por encima de otros. Aún así, lograba dar un juego de colores amarillos y naranjos muy armonioso.

Había tratado de arreglar su cabello dejándolo suelto y tomando mechones y enrollándolos, el efecto que había dado era bastante efectivo, daba una impresión de cascadas. Ginny le había prestado un precioso collar largo y tenía un maquillaje muy tenue. Tenía que admitirlo, no se podría ver mejor.

Pero Hermione aún trataba de lidiar con su propia apariencia. Estaba completamente lista con el vestido pero aún le faltaba el cabello. Su vestido era de un color celeste muy suave con algunos vuelos y cintas que le caían por los hombros. Se había puesto unos aros largos que hacían más bonita la forma de su rostro. Había decidido no alisar su pelo, más bien lo arregló para que sus rizos estuvieran definidos y los tomaría en un rodete dejando caer mechones por su espalda, pero aún no había logrado el efecto que tenía pensado. Zabini decidió que ya estaba lista y comenzó a ayudar a su amiga. Tras unos minutos de tirones, golpes y gritos lograron dejarlo perfecto.

- Bueno, supongo que a Ron no le molestará que no tenga el pelo liso como la última vez - comentó Hermione cansada - Era mucho trabajo, hubiera necesitado cuatro horas -.

- Estás preciosa Hermione, Ron se caerá al suelo cuando te vea -. la animó Zabini mientras se ponía los zapatos.

- Creo que ya es hora de bajar a la Sala Común - dijo Hermione con nerviosismo y mirándose en el espejo desde todos los ángulos - Deben de estar esperándonos -.

Zabini estaba de acuerdo, se miraron por última vez en el espejo, respiraron profundamente, y ambas muy nerviosas, salieron de los dormitorios en dirección a las escaleras.

En ese momento, Ron y Harry estaban en la Sala Común con los demás chicos que esperaban a sus parejas. Ron se miraba continuamente en el reflejo de la ventana, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hermione al verlo con su túnica nueva. No había querido comentarlo, pero su nuevo traje color marrón resaltaba aún más sus ojos azules y bueno, se podría decir que se veía bastante bien. Eso creía él, pero la verdad era que él y Harry eran los que más se destacaban entre los demás, ambos se veían muy guapos y muchas chicas que habían bajado antes se habían quedado mirándolos como tontas hasta lograr concentrarse en lo que hacían.

Harry jugaba con Crookshanks mientras esperaba a Alicia, prefería olvidar el nerviosismo que sentía al saber que tendría que bailar, no lo había hecho desde su cuarto año. De pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y levantó la cabeza, Ron le había pegado un manotazo para avisarle que su pareja ya estaba en la Sala. Alicia se veía muy hermosa con un vestido largo verde oscuro, muchos chicos la habían mirado atentamente mientras ésta se acercaba a Harry.

- Hola... – dijo Harry, no se le ocurría nada más que decir por el nerviosismo - te ves... muy linda - .

- Gracias Harry - sonrió Alicia - Tú también te ves muy bien. Creo que mejor esperamos a los demás para bajar. Aún falta para que comience y no quiero ser la primera en llegar -.

Harry no fue capaz de contestar, en ese momento Hermione y Zabini bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios y éste se había quedado mudo al ver a sus dos mejores amigas. Ron no podía articular palabra, estaba mirando a Hermione como si fuera la última chica sobre la tierra o una diosa. Ambas se veían bellísimas, normalmente siempre habían sido agraciadas pero no se arreglaban demasiado, no como ahora que parecían dos princesas.

Hermione se adelantó para reunirse con Ron. Éste sólo pudo sonreír embelesado y la tomó del brazo. Ambos se veían muy bien juntos.

Entusiasmada, Zabini buscaba a Fred entre la multitud de chicos que la miraban extasiados a ella y a Hermione. Éste apareció de repente entre un grupo de amigos, estaba maravillado con su pareja de baile.

- ¡WOW!... Zabini, estás impresionante – comentó Fred maravillado. Sus amigos lo miraban con cierta envidia y comenzaron a hacer comentarios irritantes.

- Gracias ... tu no estás nada de mal – bromeó ésta con una sonrisa - Bajemos, hay demasiada gente -.

Y ambos del brazo, salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras otras parejas los seguían en dirección al Baile de Halloween.


	6. EL BAILE cometiendo equivocaciones

El Gran Salón estaba tan arreglado y adornado que era irreconocible. Habían pequeñas luces de colores que volaban por encima de las cabezas de la multitud que parecían pequeños murciélagos. Había calabazas por todos lados y esqueletos colgados de las paredes, las velas estaban pintadas de negro y los fantasmas se paseaban por todas partes. Pero lo más impresionante era que habían embrujado el techo del Gran Salón para que se mostrara cubierto de nubes negras que dejaban caer nieve de mentira sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes. No era la usual nieve, era más bien tibia y daba un aspecto precioso al Salón.

Mientras, comenzó a llegar la gente que se reunía en el vestíbulo esperando a que Filch los dejara entrar cuando estuviera todo listo. Harry llegó con Alicia y se unieron a los demás que se ponían en la fila. Llegaron Ron y Hermione tomados por el brazo, ambos estaban en la gloria. Fred con Zabini estaban más adelante. Finalmente, los dejaron entrar cuando estuvieron todos los estudiantes, las parejas se reunieron en la pista de baile para esperar al grupo que tocaría en el escenario. Dumbledore estaba vestido con su mejor túnica de gala y se paró en el escenario para dar comienzo al baile de Halloween.

- ¡Al fin el día, o mejor dicho, la noche que todos estábamos esperando! Damos comienzo al Baile de Halloween -.

Hubo una fuerte explosión y Dumbledore desapareció en una nube de humo para dar paso a una banda del mundo mágico que apareció con sus instrumentos justo en el lugar donde había estado el director. Entusiasmados aplausos dieron comienzo a la música que tocaba el grupo, que al parecer era muy conocido pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de quiénes eran. Comenzaron enseguida con una música muy tranquila para abrir el baile con una vals. Las parejas se adueñaron de la pista de baile para moverse al compás de la música. Harry y Alicia bailaron una o dos canciones. Harry se movía torpemente, pero Alicia bailaba tan bien que al chico no le costó agarrar el ritmo, al acabar la música se fueron a sentar junto con Katie Bell y George Weasley en una de las mesas para seis personas. Mientras Alicia se sentaba a comentar con Katie sobre los distintos vestidos de las demás chicas, Harry se fué a la mesa principal para buscar dos cervezas de mantequilla para él y para su pareja. Se cruzó con muchas parejas de profesores que bailaban entusiasmadamente, pero de un modo anticuado.

- ¡Harry¡Aquí! -.

Era Hagrid, estaba sentado en una de las mesas tomándose un gran vaso de hidromiel.

- Hola Hagrid, veo que te peinaste - comentó Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba dos vasos de la mesa de las comidas.

- Sí, y como ves, no funcionó mucho. La verdad es que no sé para qué me arreglé tanto para éste baile. No es lo mismo sin Olympe como te habrás dado cuenta - comentó amargamente el semigigante mientras miraba melancólicamente a los bailarines.

- Hagrid, estoy seguro de que pronto alguien te sacará a bailar - lo reconfortó Harry compasivamente - Recuerda la promesa que te hizo Zabini de bailar contigo -.

- No creo que la recuerde, pero no importa. Iré a hablar con el profesor Flitwick, se ve tan aburrido como yo -.

Y sin otra palabra se marchó en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sentados algunos profesores.

En el camino hacia su respectiva mesa, Harry tuvo una mejor vista de todas las demás parejas que habían. Vió bailando a Luna con Neville de una forma muy rara, por ahí también estaba Malfoy con Pansy bailando como si fueran la realeza de la fiesta, Dumbledore estaba con McGonagall, el profesor Snape estaba sentado y miraba con odio a todo aquel que se le acercara demasiado, Parvati ésta vez había ido con Dean Thomas, Ginny conversaba con su pareja Michael Corner y tantas otras personas que pasaban un buen rato con sus amigos charlando o en la pista de baile.

Cuando Harry llegó a su mesa vió que George con Katie se habían ido a bailar y que en su lugar estaban Ron con Hermione hablando con Alicia. Se sentó al lado de ésta y le dió su bebida, mientras los demás seguían hablando, Harry se dedicó a observar a las distintas personas que habían en el Baile. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar con todo el ruido de la música. Tendría que recordarle a Zabini que le había prometido a Hagrid bailar con él, por lo que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. Después de unos segundos la vió bailando animadamente con Fred en medio de todas las parejas, se reían y se movían tan alocadamente que pasaban a llevar a muchas parejas de los alrededores por lo que éstas se habían ido alejando de ambos. Ésta vez no había duda, al verlos a ambos tan felices, Harry había sentido una punzada molesta en el estómago pero prefirió dirigir su mirada a otra parte.

- Harry vamos, hemos bailado muy poco - era Alicia que lo tomaba del brazo - Ven... ésta canción me encanta -.

El chico no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y la tomó de la mano. La verdad, bailar con ella no era tan terrible, a pesar de que no sabía demasiado, pero era entretenido cuando chocaban con alguien y reían bastante. Terminó la canción y comenzó otra que Harry recordó haber escuchado en la casa de Ron, le gustaba esa canción. Bailaron dos canciones más, era muy raro que Harry lograra bailar tanto con una chica. Una vez que terminó la tercera decidieron ir a sentarse, en la mesa estaban Fred con Zabini, se veían agotados.

- ¿Dónde estan Ron y Hermione? - preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y estiraba sus piernas - No los ví en la pista de baile -.

- Te sorprenderías - Zabini le mostró con la mirada hacia una de las terrazas que habían en los costados del Gran Salón. Detrás de la puertas dobles que daban a una de las terrazas se veían dos sombras abrazadas mirando a los jardines.

- ¡Wow! Nunca lo creería - Harry no podía estar más sorprendido de verlos a ambos abrazados de esa manera tan romántica.

Zabini sólo sonrió y se paró a buscar algo de tomar a la mesa dispuesta con comidas y bebidas.

Comenzó otra canción muy animada, Fred de pronto dió una salto.

- Alicia, ésta canción la escuchábamos cuando íbamos en primer año. ¿Recuerdas? - se paró muy animado y la tomó de un brazo - Harry, no te importará que saque a bailar a tu pareja, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos -.

- No, por supuesto, no importa - contestó el chico no dándole importancia - Yo estoy muy cansado para seguir bailando -.

Sin otra palabra Fred y Alicia partieron hacia la pista de baile. Zabini llegó pocos minutos después con su cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó con Harry.

- Fred sacó a bailar a Alicia, es que están tocando una canción que ellos bailaban en primer año - lo excusó Harry.

- No importa. No hay ninguna regla que diga que sólo debas bailar con tu pareja - contestó la chica mientras bebía su cerveza - Pero ahora no tengo con quién bailar y también me gusta ésta canción -.

Zabini lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Oh, está bien - se resignó Harry también sonriendo - Pero debes saber que mi manera de bailar ha mejorado mucho, deberás ponerte a mi nivel -.

Bromeó el chico mientras la llevaba por el brazo hacia la pista.

- No te preocupes - bromeó Zabini también - Creo que puedo manejarme -.

Había comenzado otra canción muy animada. Zabini inventaba pasos muy locos y Harry simplemente se dejaba llevar por ella. Ambos como pareja lo hacían muy bien. Bailaron la canción entera y otras después de esa, Harry nunca la había pasado tan bien en un baile, nada comparado con el de cuarto año.

- Creo que ésta será la última, Zabini. No puedo más - le gritaba Harry para hacerse oír mientras saltaban con la multitud al ritmo de otra canción - Además, creo que Fred querrá que le devuelva su pareja -.

- Pues crees mal. Alicia con Fred están allá bailando - contestó gritando y saltando - Creo que sobrevivirán sin nosotros. Vamos, sólo una más depués de ésta -.

Harry no se podía negar.

- Está bien. Pero una más -.

La canción ya tocaba a su fin. Al fin terminó y Harry con Zabini pudieron dejar de saltar por unos momentos. Pero la que siguió estaba muy lejos de ser animada, era completamente romántica. No podían ser tan vergonzos de irse a sentar sólo porque fuese una canción lenta. Las parejas alrededor de ellos ya habían comenzado a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la nueva canción y muy pegados. La chica le sonrió nerviosa y dió el primer paso, tomó las manos de Harry y las puso alrededor de su cintura mientras ponía las suyas alrededor del cuello de Harry. Éste se puso muy nervioso al notarse tan cerca de ella, pero qué podría hacer, sólo tenía que seguirla. Zabini apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Se movieron lentamente al compás de la nueva canción. Harry sentía una explosión de sentimientos en su pecho, nunca había estado tan cerca de Zabini. Ambos se querían mucho pero por lo general discutían por tener distintos puntos de vista, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. Pero ahora, ambos tan abrazados bailando, era difícil de creer. Aún más difícil de creer era lo que sentía Harry, se sentía tan feliz y tranquilo con Zabini. Ni siquiera con Cho había sentido algo así.

La canción terminó antes de que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se separaron, ambos un poco ruborizados. Harry no quería un silencio incómodo así que la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la mesa. Fred, George, Alicia y Katie ya estaban en ella. Mientras Harry se sentaba pudo divisar a Ron con Hermione bailando el segundo lento que tocaban ahora.

- Creo que iré a buscar a Hagrid - se levantó de pronto Zabini - Lo siento Fred. Le debo un baile a Hagrid, se lo prometí.

- No te preocupes. Pero por dejarte bailar con otros me debes por lo menos siete bailes para después -. dijo el aludido en broma.

La chica sonrió y partió a buscar al semigigante. Se perdió entre la multitud.

- ¿Vieron a Hermione con Ron? - preguntó entusiasmadamente Katie Bell

- Difícil no ver a nuestro pequeño hermanito mientras hace muestras de cariño tan escandalosas frente a todos - comento George bromeando.

Los cinco chicos dirigieron la mirada a la pareja que bailaba tan acarameladamente en medio de la pista.

De pronto, apareció la cabeza de Hagrid en medio de la multitud de gente que bailaba. Casi no se veía a Zabini que estaba tomada del brazo de éste. Comenzó una nueva canción, un vals muy conocido. Hagrid bailaba torpemente al estar con una pareja tan desproporcionada a su altura pero aún así se le veía feliz de que Zabini lo haya sacado a bailar.

- Ehhh... Harry. ¿No te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire? - dijo de pronto Alicia - Estoy muy sofocada aquí adentro -.

Harry aceptó (ingenuo..jajajaj XD) y la siguió hacia una de las terrazas, extrañado de la proposición de la chica. Salieron ambos por las puertas hacia una terraza muy linda, escondida de las miradas de la gente del Gran Salón. Estaba hermosamente adornada con flores y con una fuente.

- ¿No tienes frío? - preguntó Harry preocupado al ver los hombros descubiertos de la chica.

- No, la verdad tenía mucho calor adentro - comentó Alicia mirando los jardines del castillo - Prefiero estar aquí afuera contigo -.

Era una fría noche de otoño. Aunque estaba completamente despejado y la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor dejando su reflejo en el lago del castillo, muy diferente del interior del GRan Salón, que estaba completamente nevado.

- Te quería dar las gracias por invitarme a ser tu pareja. Me sorprendiste mucho cuando me lo propusiste. Había tantas chicas que querían venir contigo y de todas ellas me elegiste a mí. La he pasado muy bien contigo ésta noche - comenta Alicia cada vez más cerca del chico.

- Ehh... sí. Yo también estoy feliz de haber venido contigo , Alicia - contestó Harry un poco nervioso. ¿Adónde quería llegar la chica?

Alicia cada vez estaba más cerca de Harry. ¿Quería hacer lo que Harry creía que iba a hacer?

- La verdad Harry... me gustas. Siempre me has atraído un poco, pero cuando me invitaste a ser tu pareja me dí cuenta de que en verdad me gustas -.

El chico no se podía mover. Alicia estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho alguna vez Cho en una víspera de Navidad. Cada vez la chica éstaba más cerca de él, acercando su boca a la de él. ¿Qué podría hacer? No la podía detener, estaba completamente paralizado.

Sin el menor aviso pasó lo inevitable. Alicia estaba besando a Harry y éste no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Lo había tomado tan por sorpresa la reacción de la chica. También estaba el hecho de que ésta no era para nada fea y muchos chicos harían lo que fuera para estar en la situación de Harry en ese momento. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar, después de todo Harry era un hombre, también tenía sus hormonas masculinas que de vez en cuando se descontrolaban. Sin darse cuenta, el chico le estaba devolviendo el beso a Alicia.

Pero... ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?! No podía estar haciéndole ésto a Alicia. La chica no le interesaba después de todo, estaba jugando con ella. Harry se separó de ella imprevistamente. La sostuvo por los hombros y se alejó de ella.

- Lo siento, Alicia. No sé qué me pasó. - Harry éstaba muy nervioso - Me dejé llevar. No es lo que tú piensas -.

- Pero Harry¿qué te pasa? Si también te gusto no hay nada de malo. Simplemente nos besamos - le contestó Alicia con total simplicidad.

- Ése es el punto. No quiero que hayan malentendidos entre nosotros. Eres una chica muy linda y simpática y mi amiga. Pero nada más. Lo siento -.

Alicia se quedó estática. Miraba a Harry de una manera muy extraña. Sin dirigirle una palabra se marchó rápidamente. Harry ni siquiera intentó detenerla. Ella tenía razón de éstar enojada. Harry había sido un completo idiota. Qué pasaría si los demás supieran que había besado a Alicia Spinnet. Simplemente no se había podido controlar. Pero, después de todo¡¿quién se hubiera controlado?! Simplemente no había sido completamente su culpa. Alicia no podía haber creído en verdad que Harry sentía algo por ella. Harry le dió una patada a una de la columnas de las puertas y entró al Gran Salón. Se sentó furioso en una de las mesas. Todos sus amigos estaban bailando alegremente. No había ni rastro de Alicia por ninguna parte. Seguramente se había marchado a su dormitorio dolida. Lo peor de todo es que ambos estaban en el equipo de Quidditch, no podían haber problemas en el equipo.

Dirigió su mirada con enojo hacia los que bailaban. Los únicos que no bailaban eran Ron y Hermione que otra vez se habían marchado a una de las terrazas. Ni siquiera lo habían mirado, casi no le habían prestado atención a Harry en toda la noche. Ésto también lo enfureció¿pasaría ésto todos los días si se hacían novios? Prefirió quitarle la mirada a esa visión que lo enfurecía aún más.

Pudo divisar a Zabini bailando otra vez con Fred, ésta vez bailaban abrazados muy cariñosamente. ¿Podía ser peor ésta noche? No sabía qué le estaba pasando pero cada vez que los veía juntos le daban retorcijones en el estómago que lo hacían sentir terriblemente.

Prefiró irse a acostar, definitivamente la velada no terminó como él lo había esperado.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Al fin...el capitulo del Baile. Ojala les haya gustado...veremos._**

**_Deberia dar explicaciones ya que no había actualizado e mucho tiempo. BUeno...es que me había ido de campamento por 10 dias con mi grupo de Scout.. Al volver no tuve tiempo ni para descansar y ya mi familia me tiraba a nuestras vacaciones en el sur de chile por otras tres semanas._**

**_VOlvi hace pocos dias y estoy mas repuesta. Seguire actualizando y tratare de terminar la historia sean los comentarios de ella buenos o malos, o incluso si no hay comentarios. Pero dejen reviews si la leen...porfiss:P_**

**_Como me dije a mi misma, no me rendire y no la dejare a medias por mucho que no reciba apoyo..jajjajaj(q dramatica) _**

**_esten bien y sigan la historia...besos_**


	7. Resolviendo problemas

Esa mañana de domingo amaneció gris y definitivamente amenazaba lluvia. El día representaba exactamente cómo se sentía Harry. La noche anterior se había ido directamente a su dormitorio y se había acostado, una hora más tarde llegó Ron con una sonrisa que no se le borraría de la cara en semanas. Harry despertó muy temprano, un poco antes de que amaneciera. Simplemente no podía seguir durmiendo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en qué pensar la noche anterior.

Decidió levantarse, se vistió y bajó a su Sala Común. Ésta estaba completamente vacía, por supuesto todos dormían aún, se habían acostado muy tarde y habían bailado hasta terminar muertos. Harry se recostó en una butaca frente a la chimenea. Ése día estaban obligados a tener una práctica de Quidditch, por muy cansado que estuviera el resto del equipo. Se preguntó cómo demonios lo trataría Alicia después de lo que había pasado entre ambos. Mientras reflexionaba sobre todas éstas cosas escuchó pisadas que bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Seguramente era Crookshanks que madrugaba para salir a cazar ratones, pensó el chico. Éstaba medianamente en lo cierto, era Hermione que bajaba con su gato en los brazos.

-¡Harry! No imaginé que iba a encontrara a alguien despierto a éstas horas - dijo su amiga mientras ponía a Crookshanks en una butaca y se sentaba en otra - ¿Qué te pasó anoche? De pronto tú y Alicia desaparecieron y no los vimos más -.

- Estaba cansado y decidí ir a acostarme. Alicia ya se había ido antes -.

Harry no estaba muy seguro si podría contarle la verdad a Hermione. Pero decidió que la chica guardaría su secreto y que quizás podría ayudarle con su problema.

- ¿Por qué se fué antes? ¿Se sentía mal? - preguntó Hermione con rapidez.

- No...verás, es que... -.

Harry le contó todo lo que pasó con su pareja la noche anterior sin ocultar ningún detalle. Hermione no le reprochó nada. Mas bien, pareció entender al chico de todo corazón.

- Oh Harry. Creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella y dejen en claro cualquier malentendido - le aconsejó seriamente Hermione - Después de todo, la verás en las prácticas y en los partidos de Quidditch, lo mejor será que no tengan peleas ni discusiones. Recuerda que debes tratarla como si fuera una persona muy especial y hazle entender que no quieres perder su amistad. Usa todo el tacto que tengas, no vayan a tener las mismas peleas que tuviste con Cho en San Valentín -.

Harry se sintió muy mal al rememomar ese horrible recuerdo y decidió que Hermione era la experta para tratar con chicas así que debía hacerle caso.

Después de un largo rato, en el que Hermione le dió consejos de todo tipo y Harry la escuchó atentamente tratando de recordarlo todo, comenzó a despertar el resto de la casa Gryffindor. Mientras Harry iba a buscar a Ron, Freg y George; Hermione subió por Zabini, Katie y Alicia para avisarles que había entrenamiento de Quidditch. A Harry le costó unos quince minutos para que los hermanos Weasley estuviesen finalmente despiertos para partir.

Bajaron al Gran Salón donde deberían encontrarse con la chicas. Éste volvía a estar como siempre, las cuatro largas mesas en sus respectivos lugares, las velas que flotaban volvían a su color original, ya no habían adornos ni murciélagos pequeños revoloteando por ahí, mientras que el ambiente ahora era de cansancio y relajamiento. Los cuatro chicos se sentaron a la mesa donde había otros pocos Gryffindor madrugadores, espectantes por su primera práctica de Quidditch en semanas.

- Espero que ganemos, ningún otro equipo es capaz de despertarse a ésta hora después de un baile -. comentaba George mientras le untaba mermelada a su tostada.

- No hemos practicado en semanas - le contestó Harry mientras miraba ansiosamente las puertas dobles esperando que las chicas aparecieran por ellas - Éso si que no lo ha hecho ningún equipo -.

Finalmente pudo divisar a las cuatro muchachas que pasaban por las puertas del Gran Salón hacia ellos. Venían con cara de haber dormido muy poco, pero se veían entusiasmadas porque al fin practicarían.

- Buenos días Harry ... ¿era necesario practicar a ésta hora? -se quejó Zabini mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ron - Me parece que no dormí nada.Y aún tengo los pies adoloridos -.

- No te preocupes. Tus pies ni siquiera tocarán el suelo mientras estés en el aire - bromeó Harry mientras terminaba rápidamente su avena con leche - ¿Listos? -.

- ¡Pues acabamos de llegar! - protestó Katie.

Después de diez desesperantes momentos en que Harry trataba de que tragaran lo más rápido posible, se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Alicia ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada a Harry durante todo el trayecto. Mientras los demás chicos se cambiaban a sus túnicas de juego y sus protecciones, Harry aprovechó para llevarse afuera a Alicia para hablar, bajo las miradas sospechosas de todos.

- Alicia, yo... quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche - comenzó incómodo Harry - Me caes muy bien, eres muy simpática y agradable, es por eso que decidí llevarte como pareja al baile. Lamento el malentendido, ... -.

- No te preocupes. No era tan cierto que me gustaras - se excusó la chica - Es que creí que te gustaba, eso es todo. Pero, supongo que podemos seguir siendo amigos, no -.

Alicia estaba actuando tan bien que Harry quedó atontado por unos segundos. Mas bien, parecía avergonzada por lo que había pasado y actuaba como si quisiera que el asunto terminara rápido. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos contaría lo que había pasado entre ambos a nadie más.

Después de varias veces en que la chica le aseguraba a Harry que no estaba molesta y de disculpas incómodas del chico, volvieron a los vestidores donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

- ¡Por fin! Creíamos que ya se habían comprometido y casado. ¿Les parece que empezemos, por favor? -. bromeaba Fred mientras los demás reían.

Salieron juntos al campo. Ya había amanecido hace rato, debían ser las nueve de la mañana. Harry se encaminó a buscar las pelotas de Quidditch mientras los demás calentaban un poco volando entre los aros. Hermione estaba en las gradas leyendo, parecía que los había estado esperando pacientemente todo ese rato.

- ¡Muy bien! Jugaremos un partido enseguida - gritaba Harry desde el suelo hacia sus amigos - Haremos un grupo de cuatro personas y otro de tres -.

Los demás chicos aterrizaron cerca de Harry para recibir las instrucciones. En un grupo estaban Fred, Ron, Zabini y Alicia mientras que el otro se conformaba por Harry, Katie y George. Alicia tuvo que jugar de buscadora para que los equipos quedaran mas o menos equitativos. Soltaron la _snitch_, las _bludgers _y la _quaffle_ y comenzaron a jugar al fin.

Ron jugaba muy bien de guardián, estaba atajando tocasi todos los tiros con total concentración; Fred y George jugaron tan bien como normalmente lo hacían, las chicas anotaron veinte tantos entre las dos (Katie y Zabini ya que Alicia jugaba de buscadora), de los cuales ocho fueron de Zabini, Harry agarró la _snitch_ antes que Alicia pero aún así ésta había volado muy bien. Volvieron a soltar la pelotita dorada para seguir jugando. Hubo jugadas especialmente admirables, como cuando una _bludger_ volaba directamente a la cabeza de Ron que no lo notaba, tratando de tapar sus aros; y Fred hizo una pirueta en el último segundo para tapar su camino y darle un batazo que la tiró al otro lado del estadio. O cuando Harry se lanzó en una zambullida e hizo un perfecto _amago de wronski_ para atrapar la _snitch_, jugada que comenzaba a convertirse en su especialidad. O cuando Katie anotó un tanto a los aros de Ron desde una distancia casi imposible.

Pacticaron hasta las once y media, cuando ya las nubes estaban tan amenazantes que era mejor entrar al castillo. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de las jugadas de ese día, las posiblidades de ganar eran enormes. Se fueron a cambiar, Zabini se apresuró para ir hacia Hermione, que se veía muy aburrida.

- Jugaste muy bien -. le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa - No se cómo no se me había ocurrido antes que tú podrías ser parte del equipo -.

- ¿Te aburriste mucho? Lo siento, pero en verdad teníamos que practicar más de una hora - contestaba Zabini mientras se sentaba al lado de ella resoplando y se sacaba los protectores de las rodillas - No sé como podré hacer todos los deberes con todas las prácticas que necesitaremos para el partido -.

- Yo los puedo ayudar, aunque también estaré ocupada tejiendo gorros de elfo -.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, por detrás se acercaban hacia ellas unas personas no del todo agradables.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor está aquí - arrastraba las palabras, como de costumbre, Draco Malfoy flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle - ¿Aún no te has caído de tu escoba? No te impresiones,en el partido no tendrás tanta suerte -.

- Pues, la verdad, no estoy impresionada - contestó desafiante Zabini - Qué, Malfoy ¿Acaso estás esperando que te golpee en la cara de nuevo como en tercer año? -.

La cara de Malfoy adquirió un tono rojizo al escuchar esas palabras, no le agradaba recordar que una chica le había hecho morder el polvo. Pero lejos de marcharse avergonzado, decidió quedarse para ver si podía dejarla callada o fastidiarla un poco más.

- No seas tan presumida. Sabes perfectamente que no te devolví el golpe porque no suelo mancharme las manos con traidoras a la sangre - hablaba el rubio mientras se paseaba alrededor de las chicas, superiormente.

Mientras el chico seguía tratando de intimidarlas, Harry y Ron salían de los vestidores acercándose hacia ellos. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, los dos pudieron apreciar, con nada de agrado, de quien se trataba.

- Veo que no tardaste mucho en saber que ya tenemos cazadora nueva - comentaba Ron amenazadoramente mientras estaba más cerca -

¿Qué? ¿Tratando de intimidarla antes del partido? ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer? -.

- Pues, la verdad es que sí - contestaba el rubio mirándolo como si fuera una cucaracha - Tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer, antes de estar conversando con un montón de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre -.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, se marchó con Crabbe y Goyle detrás como guardaespaldas.

- No deben tomarlo en cuenta. Saben perfectamente que trata de ocasionar algún problema para que no jueguen bien en éste partido - los tranquilizaba Hermione mientras se dirigían también al castillo.

- Como si pudiera - le contestaba Harry desafiadoramente - Es un idiota, en vez de practicar con su equipo para ganarle a Gryffindor prefiere tratar de intimidarnos y ganar suciamente -.

Mientras seguían criticando a Malfoy comenzó a llover de la nada. Al principio despacio, pero para cuando habían llegado al vestíbulo estaba lloviendo torrencialmente como pocas veces. Llegaron corriendo al Gran Salón y un poco mojados, los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. En el camino se cruzaron con Luna.

- Hola - los saludó la chica con su habitual aire soñador - Que pena que llueva, para mañana ya no quedarán _nargles_ en los árboles, no les gusta el agua -.

Los chicos ni siquiera se extrañaron por éste comentario. Estaban acostumbrados a que Luna hablara de ese tipo de cosas con total naturalidad. Se sentaron cerca de donde estaban Ginny con sus amigos. El almuerzo ya había comenzado. Como de costumbre, habían de todas las variedades de carnes y sus acompañamientos. Mientras los chicos sacaban todo lo que deseaban de los diferentes platos llegaron Neville con Dean y Seamus a almorzar junto a ellos.

- ¿Cómo van las prácticas? - preguntó Dean entusiasmadamente mientras se servía papas asadas - Más vale que ganen. Le aposté 5 Galleons a Anthony Goldstein que les ganaríamos por una ventaja de más de treinta puntos -.

- Muy bien. Nuestro nuevo equipo está jugando excelente y la nueva cazadora es toda una maravilla - comentaba Harry orgulloso - Creo que tenemos todas las posibilidades de ganar -.

Zabini se sonrojó mientras comía su rosfib con arroz y se quedó mirando directamente a su plato.

Conversaron alegremente durante todo el almuerzo de las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar la copa de Quidditch de ese año y comentando sobre las parejas del baile de la noche anterior. Después de un buen rato de alegre charla, los chicos tenían que admitir que sus deberes habían quedado un poco olvidados por todo el jaleo de la fiesta de Halloween. Era completamente obligatorio pasar toda esa tarde poniéndose al día.

Levantándose los cuatro juntos y despidiéndose de los demás se encaminaron rapidamente a su Sala Común. Había comenzado a hacer mucho frío en los pasillos, por las ventanas se podía apreciar como el viento arreciaba terriblemente los árboles de los jardines y cómo se juntaban grandes charcas de agua en los pastos y caminos.

- Que agradable es tener una chimenea calentita cuando hace tanto frío afuera - comentó Ron una vez que habían pasado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ya se había instalado en el sillón más cómodo de todos, mientras los demás iban a buscar sus pergaminos y libros a sus dormitorios.

- Creo que comenzaré con la redacción de McGonagall - hablaba Hermione más para sí misma - Es la más complicada de todas -.

Se sentaron frente al fuego, Hermione y Harry en un sillón como el de Ron, y Zabini acostada en el piso frente al fuego, como siempre lo hacían. Harry trataba de avanzar junto con Ron un trabajo para el desagradable profesor Snape, Zabini terminaba su dibujo sobre las constelaciones para el profesor Sinistra y Hermione avanzaba rápidamente su redacción de "Transformación Avanzada".

Estuvieron de esa forma y bastante callados por una hora entera, lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de Harry y Ron sobre su trabajo y a Crookshanks persiguiendo una mosca por toda la Sala Común.

- ¡Terminé! Al fin, creí que era mucho más complicado - se alegró Hermione estirándose en su asiento y enrollando su pergamino.

- Hermione, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con mi redacción de Transformaciones? - preguntaba angustiada Zabini desde el suelo - No me falta nada para terminar éste dibujo. Por favor, sólo un poco -.

La castaña aceptó mientras guardaba sus cosas, no le costaba nada ayudar a su amiga, la pobre se iba a retrasar mucho con las prácticas de Quidditch.

- Tampoco te costará ayudarnos un poco a nosotros - comentó esperanzado Harry - Ron y yo no somos capaces de terminar un trabajo para Snape sin tu ayuda -.

- Por supuesto que sí son capaces. ¡Son dos! - le discutió Hermione sin misericordia - Lo que pasa es que son unos flojos. Ni siquiera juntos logran avanzar un poco más -.

Harry estaba a punto de contestarle de mala manera pero recibió un golpe en las costillas de Ron. Era increíble cómo Ron ahora no le discutía nada a Hermione. Harry no se sorprendería si comenzaba a defenderla también y se iba contra él.

Siguieron trabajando unos veinte minutos más hasta que comenzaron a llegar otros miembros de Gryffindor a hacer sus deberes también. Nadie gritaba ni hacía escándalo para suerte de los cuatro amigos, seguramente la razón se debía a que Fred y George aún no llegaban.

- Supongo que ésto es todo Harry - dijo cansado Ron cuando terminaron su trabajo - No podemos hacer nada más, es demasiado. Necesito despejarme un poco con un juego de ajedrez -.

- Tienes razón - contestó Harry despejando la mesa cercana de sus cosas y ocupando el lugar vacío con el tablero de Ron.

Mientras las chicas terminaban la redacción de Zabini, Harry y Ron estaban en medio de una batalla campal en la que las piezas de cada uno acribillaban a las del otro sin piedad. Crookshanks miraba interesado los movimientos de las piezas, Hermione tuvo que sostenerlo en sus brazos para que no saltara sobre el tablero para atraparlas. Cuando al fin Hermione y Zabini terminaron el trabajo para McGonagall, Harry y Ron ya estaban casi terminando el juego, y éste último le llevaba una gran ventaja a Harry.

- ¡Vamos Harry! No dejes que te gane ese maniático del ajedrez - lo apoyaba Zabini - Me ganó una vez, tienes que vengarme -.

- Zabini, Harry no tiene ninguna posibilidad frente a mí al igual que tú - se jactaba bromeando el pelirrojo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. - lo desafió Harry concentrado en el juego - No debes cantar victoria aún -.

Hermione y Zabini miraban atentamente el juego, Ron le llevaba ventaja a Harry pero éste estaba acabando con sus piezas peligrosamente. La cosa estaba bastante nivelada. Después de unos quince minutos de tensión, Ron le ganó limpiamente a Harry. La verdad, la única posible contrincante de éste era Hermione, pero solo cuando estaba muy concentrada y atenta.

Descansaron los cuatro por un rato frente al fuego. Fred y George ya habían llegado y estaban haciendo sus acostumbrados desórdenes por toda la Sala Común. Harry y los demás simplemente se reían de todas las chifladas que hacían los mellizos.

Pero había que admitir que el cansancio les estaba ganando la pasada y que depués de una hora de estar mirando como Fred y George hacían volar las cosas de los demás para que Crookshanks las atrapara, uno terminaba bastante agotado y con las únicas ganas de irse a la cama.


	8. Ideas nuevas

Zabini se despertó súbitamente al sentir a Crookshanks saltando sobre su estómago. Era muy temprano y aún dormían las demás chicas.

- Gato del demonio -. maldijo la chica mientras trataba de volver a dormir, cosa imposible una vez que despertaba.

Después de unos momentos en que trató de mantener los ojos cerrados y volver a su dulce sueño, se dió cuenta de que no podría. Sentándose en la cama y estirándose, alcanzó a divisar entre las cortinas de la ventana, el gris día que había ese Lunes. Se desperezó y se puso sus zapatillas de noche mientras se dirigía al baño arrastrando los pies. Éste era pequeño y blanco, aunque muy hermoso como todas las cosas de Hogwarts. La chica se dió una ducha rápida, en lo que se podría llamarse "ducha" del baño, era tan pequeña que ni siquiera se podría haber sentado en ésta.

Salió unos diez minutos después completamente despierta, de su baúl sacó la ropa limpia del uniforme de aquel día. Se cambió, se dirigió una rápida mirada en el espejo de pie del dormitorio y silenciosamente bajó las escaleras a la Sala Común. Ésta estaba vacía y tranquila. Mientras se sentaba, la chica revisó el horario de ese día y ordenó las plumas y los libros de su mochila y revisó que tuviera todos sus deberes hechos, cosa muy rara en ella, pero no tenía nada que hacer mientras esperaba. Si Crookshanks no la hubiera despertado, ahora estaría recién despertando. Era culpa de Hermione que lo dejaba dormir en el dormitorio con las chicas.

Mientas pensaba en ésto, Zabini dirigió su mirada hacia el Tablero de Anuncios. Habían colgado uno nuevo, éste daba las fechas de las salidas a Hogsmeade próximas a venir. Había una el 1 de Diciembre, era perfecto para que comprara los regalos para sus amigos. Era una pena que faltara tanto, hasta la Navidad no había nada especial que llegara a pasarles, sin contar el Partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw.

Recordó el Baile de Halloween, la había pasado muy bien. Había bailado con Fred, Harry y hasta con Hagrid. Lo más increíble era que había bailado con Harry, su mejor amigo y la habían pasado muy bien juntos, incluso habían bailado un lento. Al rememorar ésto, a la chica le dió una extraña y muy leve sensación en el estómago, habían estado tan cerca y ella se había sentido tan extraña. No podía explicar los pensamientos que habían cruzado por su cabeza en ese momento. Pero era ridículo, incluso después Harry se había ido a solas con Alicia a un balcón y quién sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos allí. Lo extraño era que ya casi no hablaban pero en la práctica de Quidditch se habían ido a conversar a solas por mucho tiempo, la chica no entendía nada. Pero aún así, le volvió a la cabeza la imagen de ella abrazada a Harry Potter bailando lentamente y se sintió extremadamente rara..

Mientras pensaba en todas éstas cosas que la tenían confundida, los miembros de Gryffindor comenzaron a despertar y a causar movimiento por toda la torre. Cinco minutos después, Ron estaba en la Sala Común, desarreglado y con cara de seguir durmiendo.

- Buenos días - comentó Zabini mientras Ron se sentaba con su mochila al hombro y se rascaba la cabeza - No te ves muy bien -.

- NO estoy muy bien. No pude dormir, habían unos malditos pájaros afuera de mi ventana que gritaron durante toda la condenada noche -.

La chica se encogió de hombros como contestación a las quejas del pelirrojo.

- Creo que sería mejor que bajemos - comentó mientras se levantaba del sofá con un salto - Estoy muerta de hambre -.

Ron no puso problemas y los dos cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección a los pasillos del castillo.

- Emmm... oye ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Hermione? - preguntó Zabini mientras caminaban frente a los retratos de personas que despertaban por los pasos de los chicos - Después de la fiesta no han hablado mucho, y no se puede decir que esa noche no pasó nada entre ustedes -.

Ron no contestó en seguida. Se veía un poco incómodo, pero estaba claro que sabía muy bien que pronto le preguntarían algo así.

- Bueno, admito que en la fiesta pasó algo. Pero creo que lo mejor es que no nos apresuremos. Siento cosas por ella, pero creo que debería dejar que las cosas fluyan. Ya sabes, quizás pronto comenzemos algo importante -.

La chica se sorprendió al ver a su amigo pensando de una forma tan madura y calmada, era como si no quisiera cometer ningún error con Hermione.

- Pues, te felicito Ron - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaban las puertas del Gran Comedor - Te estás comportando como un chico mayor de once años por primera vez en tu vida -.

- Sí, claro. Tu tampoco eres muy madura con tus asuntos amorosos que digamos -. le contestó Ron con las orejas coloradas mientras se sentaban en la mesa vacía de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó su amiga extrañada.

Ron se contuvo por unos momentos, no era la mejor idea hacer enojar a Zabini Black.

- Pues, que... vas de pareja con Fred pero resulta que no sientes nada por él. Después bailas muy cariñosamente con Harry por más del tiempo normal, y le diriges extrañas miradas cuando se va a conversar con Alicia. Si sientes algo por alguien deberías ser honesta -. comentaba el chico como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se comía su tocino con huevos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - le dijo Zabini en un susurro, aunque no había nadie quien los pudiera escuchar - A mí no me gusta Fred, y eso se los aclaré muy bien, y Harry es mi amigo como tú bien sabes -.

- Hermione también es mi amiga, pero eso no quita que me pueda sentir atraído hacia ella y que me pueda gustar enserio - contestó simplemente el chico - Y todos nos dimos cuenta de que Harry también te miraba de una forma extraña mientras bailabas con Fred. No somos tan estúpidos para no fijarnos en esas cosas tan obvias -.

La chica se quedó muda al escuchar ésta revelación. No tenía nada que contestarle a Ron respecto a eso ¿Sería verdad lo que decía o estaba exagerando?

Justo en ese momento llegaban Hermione con Harry a sentarse con ellos. Zabini no fué capaz de dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada mientras se sentaban, estaba un poco ruborizada después de haber escuchado a Ron.

Ese día tuvieron clases de Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Adivinación y Transformaciones. El día fué horrible, comenzó a llover torrencialmente y el ruido de las gotas chocando contra las ventanas impedían escuchar bien a lor profesores, hacía un frío que entraba por lo huesos, las clases habían estado terriblemente difíciles y para colmo les habían mandado una montaña de deberes.

En la tarde, estaban los cuatro sentados en la Biblioteca terminando sus deberes. Ron estaba buscando un libro de Transformaciones Deformantes en otro pasillo, Hermione le había ido a preguntar algo a Madam Pince sobre el número de un libro que no encontraba y Harry con Zabini se ayudaban en un trabajo sobre Adivinación de la Quiromancia, en una de las mesas.

- Aún no puedo diferenciar la Línea de la Vida de la del Corazón - comentó Harry desesperado, escudriñando en un dibujo muy gastado de la palma de una mano - Ésto es una idiotez -.

Mientras éste trataba de encontrar ciertas marcas en su propia mano, Zabini dirigía su mirada a otra mesa de la Biblioteca donde había un grupo de estudiantes. Pudo divisar a ciertos miembros de Ravenclaw, entre ellos a Cho Chang, ésta miraba directamente a la nuca de Harry con una extraña expresión. Al darse cuenta de que Zabini la había descubierto mirando al chico con tanto interés, desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su libro. Zabini no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de enojo y volvió a su trabajo.

- Harry, se supone que entre tú y Cho ya no hay nada ¿cierto? - preguntó como si hablara del clima o de algo poco importante.

El chico se sorprendió al escucharla preguntando algo tan inesperado.

- Sí, bueno, terminamos hace más de un año ¿no? - contestó vacilando - Sería ridículo que aún hubiera algo. La verdad, hace mucho que no hablamos. No es por ser un pesado, pero casi se me olvida que Cho existe durante éste último tiempo -.

- Pues, no me parece que ella pueda decir lo mismo - adujo ella con una expresión despectiva.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? - se alarmó Harry nervioso.

- La verdad, te ha estado mirando muy atentamente cada vez que se cruzan. No mires, pero está en esa mesa de la ventana que está detrás tuyo y te ha estado dirigiendo la mirada más veces de lo que podría ser normal -. Zabini no entendía bien porque le revelaba ésto al chico, quizás sólo estuviese picada, era una niñería.

El chico no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la mesa que le indicaba Zabini. Ahí estaba Cho, pero parecía muy interesada en lo que decía su libro.

- Bueno, a mí no me gusta - replicó decididamente a Zabini mientras volvía a sus propios deberes - Mientras estuvimos juntos, pasé momentos muy desagradables discutiendo con ella. No me interesan ese tipo de chicas. No debes preocuparte por eso -.

- ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme si te gustan ese tipo de chicas o no? - insinuó Zabini con una sonrisa mientras escribía en su pergamino.

- Es que ... yo... tú sabes. Pensé que... - contestaba el chico tartamudeando torpemente. Había metido la pata.

Zabini simplemente se rió y siguó ayudándole a encontrar la Línea de la Vida en su propia mano. Mientras seguían enfrascados en sus deberes, por fin volvió Ron con un gran volumen lleno de polvo.

- Creo que lo encontré - explicó mientras tomaba asiento y hojeaba el libro - Pero no veo ninguna explicación de las Transformaciones Deformantes -.

- ¿Por qué no buscas en el índice, genio? - preguntó Zabini, imitando el tono superior que ocupaba en esos casos Hermione.

- No lo encuentro tampoco - exclamó exasperado Ron.

Zabini se levantó de su asiento para ayudarle a Ron, mientras comentaba lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser lo hombres en algunos casos. Después de algunos minutos, Zabini le mostraba a Ron la página que buscaba. Mientras tanto, había llegado Hermione con cara de disgusto.

- Madam Pince me dijo que ya no quedaba el número que estoy buscando. No entiendo por qué no tiene alguna copia de los libros. En verdad, el que necesito me ayudaría mucho con los problemas de Aritmancia -.

- Lo que necesitas es dejar esa ridícula clase - le contestó Ron - Te dan demasiados deberes, y no veo en qué te pueden ayudar unos cuantos números para cuando salgamos del colegio -.

Hermione no contestó, lo que era muy raro. Parecía creer que Ron tenía algo de razón en lo que decía acerca de su clase favorita.

Ella, Ron y Harry siguieron terminando los trabajos pendientes que tenían pero Zabini ya había terminado. Apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, y levantaba ésta dejándola apoyada sólo en sus patas traseras mientras se balanceaba, al igual que lo hacía Sirius, su tío.

Aprovechaba de observar a las distintas personas que estudiaban silenciosamente por la Biblioteca. Aún no quitaba la vista de Cho, que parecía haberse aburrido de observar a Harry y se concentraba escribiendo en un pergamino.

Quince minutos después, Harry y Ron también habían terminado y los tres esperaban a que Hermione terminara de leer un párrafo de otro libro de Aritmancia que había encontrado.

Harry se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga acerca de Cho. Pero, ¿qué le importaba a Harry que Cho aún sintiera cosas por él? Lo extraño era, que más que eso, lo que sí le importaba al chico era el hecho de que Zabini se preocupara tanto de las chicas que lo miraran. O podía ser, simplemente, que la chica era muy perspicaz en darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, Harry estaba siendo un idiota al imaginarse cosas tan irreales.

- Terminé - exclamó de pronto Hermione, interrumpiendo bruscamente los pensamientos de Harry .

Los cuatro chicos ordenaron sus cosas y se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a su Sala Común. Mientras salían por las puertas de la Biblioteca y pasaban en frente de la desconfiada mirada de Madam Pince, Zabini dirigió una última mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba Cho, la pudo ver observando nuevamente la espalda de Harry mientras éste caminaba hacia el vestíbulo.

Cuando entraron por el pasadizo del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se dirigieron directamente hacia las butacas vacías enfrente de la chimenea, excepto Zabini, que se encaminó rápidamente a su dormitorio comentando que iba a buscar algo.

Hermione se acomodó en una butaca mientras sacaba sus palillos para tejer y la lana de los gorros de elfo. Con un ligero toque de su varita los palillos comenzaron a tejer un gorro en medio del aire y con mucha agilidad, mientras la chica acariciaba a Crookshanks. Ron se repatingó en otro sillón descansando del largo día y Harry leía un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca sobre el Quidditch antiguo.

Algunos minutos más tarde volvía Zabini con un objeto que sorprendió mucho a Ron, una guitarra. La chica se acomodó en el suelo con la guitarra entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó el pelirrojo inclinándose sobre su asiento para observar mejor el instrumento.

- Oh, Ron. No me digas que nunca has visto una guitarra - comentó la chica con naturalidad mientras tocaba algunas cuerdas de la guitarra y trataba de afinarla con el oído.

- Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así - admitió sorprendido el aludido.

- Zabini, ¿de dónde la sacaste? - preguntó Harry que ahora estaba más interesado en la guitarra que en su libro - No me digas que la trajiste en tu baúl -.

- Por supuesto que no, cómo va a caber. Simplemente usé un hechizó empequeñecedor y la convertí en una guitarra de bolsillo - contestó feliz - Ocupaba menos espacio que mi cepillo de dientes -.

Mientras Hermione le explicaba a Ron qué era y para qué servía el extraño instrumento, Zabini comenzó a tocar una canción _muggle _que Harry había escuchado alguna vez. Era increíble como la chica salía de pronto con las más inesperadas sorpresas, nunca les había dicho que tocaba un instrumento.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste? - preguntó Harry que ahora había dejado su libro botado a un lado.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado para que Ron la examinara.

- Ya saben, antes de Hogwarts yo iba a un colegio _muggle_ y tenía amigos allí ya que mi madre es una también. Aprendes muchas cosas con ellos, también me enseñaron a patinar -.

Ron, mientras tanto, tocaba las distintas cuerdas del instrumento mientras lo tomaba torpemente. Hermione también había dejado de vigilar como se tejían los gorros en medio del aire, y ahora miraba la guitarra con atención.

- Siempre he pensado que la música _muggle_ es mejor que la de los magos - comentó la castaña - Después de todo, si se fijan, tienen una variedad de grupos y estilos impresionantes. Toca algunas canciones, Zabini -.

Ésta tomó la guitarra de los brazos de Ron, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a tocar distintas partes de canciones, que maravillosamente, Harry sí conocía.

- Vaya, yo fuí a un colegio _muggle_ y nunca aprendí a hacer cosas así - explicaba éste a sus amigos - Sólo a correr más rápido que cualquiera, escapando de la banda de Dudley -.

- Harry, tu caso fué una excepción. Conociste a gente malvada, pero en verdad, los _muggles_ no son tan desagradables como crees - contestó Zabini mientras seguía tocando otras canciones - Todos los amigos que yo tuve eran _muggles_ y son las mejores personas que te puedas imaginar. Aún me junto con ellos en los veranos -.

- Lo sé, pero yo no tuve la suerte que tú tuviste, Dudley se encargó de eso -.

Justo en ese momento llegó Ginny con cara de odiar el colegio, pero su malhumor se le pasó rápidamente al ver la guitarra de Zabini. La examinó de todos los ángulos, como había hecho Ron mientras abría sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos mostraste ésta cosa hasta ahora? - preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo también.

- Lo siento, por todos los deberes se me olvidó que la traje hasta ahora - contestó Zabini - Fué una excelente idea traerla, es perfecta para olvidarse un rato del colegio y los exámenes -.

Harry siguió leyendo su libro después de un rato, era muy agradable estar en la Sala Común descansando o conversando cuando había música. Zabini ahora le enseñaba a Ron cómo tocar algunas canciones fáciles. Ginny se había ido a conversar con su grupo de amigas y Hermione seguía supervisando los palillos de tejer. Mientras Harry observaba las fotos de los primeros jugadores de Quidditch de la historia, pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba la actitud de sus dos mejores amigas. Nunca se quedaban tranquilas, Hermione siempre tenía algo en la cabeza por lo que luchar como la PEDDO y Zabini nunca estaba contenta con lo que hacía, siempre llegaba con sorpresas y les mostraba cosas nuevas.

El chico recordó con nostalgia la vez en que la chica había tratado de construir dos esquís con pedazos de madera y había tratado de esquiar por los terrenos nevados de Hogwarts sin éxito; también cómo cada vez que hacía calor, Zabini nadaba en el lago junto al Calamar Gigante con algunos otros chicos de Gryffindor, sin salirse durante horas de la helada agua.

Ambas chicas lograban que la vida de Harry y Ron fuera un poco más entretenida. Tampocó olvidó cuando en su primer año le contó a Zabini que habían unicornios en el bosque y ésta partió con una cuerda hacia el bosque para tratar de conseguir uno de mascota hasta que Hagrid la sacó de allí regañándola. Hermione era un poco más madura que Zabini pero ambas siempre inventaban cosas qué hacer.

Harry volvió a la realidad y pudo ver cómo Ron trataba de tocar tímidamente una canción que la chica le había enseñado. Los demás Gryffindors ya se habían aburrido de ver los intentos inútiles de Zabini por lograr que Ron tocara algo y muchos se habían ido a acostar. Finalmente, Ron se rindió y se fué a acostar enfadado consigo mismo. Aprovechando que Ron se iba, Zabini dejó la guitarra a un lado y se sentó a un lado de Hermione.

- Oye, ¿qué acaso Ron y tú se olvidaron de lo que pasó en la Fiesta de Halloween? - preguntó de la nada sorprendiendo a Hermione y Harry - ¿Por qué se tratan como si nada pasara? No pareciera que se gustan -.

- Emmm... es que... - supongo que me da verguenza volver a acercarme a él después de todo - contestó con la cara roja la castaña, tratando de mirar hacia otra parte y haciendo como que supervisaba los puntos de su nuevo gorro de elfo.

- ¿Verguenza? - preguntó Harry ahora - Qué tiene de vergonzoso que se gusten. Después hablaré con Ron sobre ésto, al fin admite que le gustas y no se atreve a demostrártelo -.

Zabini se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente al fuego impaciente.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué en la Fiesta se abrazaron y seguro que más que eso, y ahora con suerte se hablan - la reprendió la chica mirando a Hermione con enfado.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que en verdad somos unos idiotas - admitió Hermione apoyando su mentón en sus manos y suspirando.

Harry y Zabini le explicaron todas las cosas malas que estaban haciendo y le aconsejaron sobre cómo hablarle a Ron, después de diez minutos de escucharlos Hermione se fué a dormir cabizbaja.

- Hablaré con Ron - le prometió el chico a Zabini, cansado de tratar que Hermione cambiara su actitud.

- Sí, es lo mejor. No entiendo por qué actúan de esa manera -.

- Yo tampoco. Si sintiera algo por una chica sería honesto conmigo mismo, con ella y con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué estar ocultándolo? - comentó al ver cómo Zabini recogía su guitarra y la achicaba con un movimiento de su varita.

Se levantaron ambos y se dirigieron a las escaleras de los dormitorios. Pararon en la separación de las escaleras de las chicas de la de los chicos. Se miraron por unos momentos sin decir nada.

- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo al fin Zabini, volteando en dirección a sus escaleras.

No había llegado ni al segundo escalón cuando esuchó la voz del chico.

- ¡Zabini! - la había llamado sin pensar en lo que hacía mientras ésta volvía su mirada a él.

Había admitido que sería honesto cuando sintiera algo por una chica y ahora simplemente no podía hacer nada.

- Ehhhhhh... - titubeó sonrojándose, por suerte la poca luz no dejaba que la chica lo notara - Sería bueno que los dos fuésemos juntos a Hogsmeade para comprarles los regalos a Hermione y a Ron ¿no?

- Sí... por supuesto Harry - contestó ésta un poco confundida y sorprendida - Pero, ¿no iremos los cuatro juntos para comprar los regalos? -.

Harry se sintió extremadamente idiota. Era verdad, ¿qué podría contestarle?

- Si, claro, a eso me refiero - contestó rápidamente por el nerviosismo - Pero...eeeeemmmm...podríamos, tú sabes, hacer algo como organizar una cita para ellos dos. Para que al final admitan lo que sienten o algo así, ¿no? -.

Era la verdad, no era un invento, Harry había estado pensando en eso hace mucho tiempo. A Zabini se le iluminó la cara por la idea.

- ¡Claro! Harry, eres un genio. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? - contestó entusiasmada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Los podemos llevar a un café y marcharnos y dejarlos solos para que hablen -.

Al chico le sorprendió lo rápida que era Zabini para inventar ese tipo de cosas.

- Entonces eso haremos - concertó Harry y subió por las escaleras a su dormitorio mientras su mejor amiga se marchaba al suyo.


	9. Una práctica muy interesante

Esa semana se destacó especialmente por la monotonía, tuvieron una clase agotadora detrás de otra, todas las tardes debían quedarse estudiando y haciendo los deberes en la Biblioteca o en la Sala Común, practicaban todas las tardes que podían para el Partido de Quidditch, se quedaban en los recreos dentro del castillo ya que la lluvia era demasiado fuerte para salir a los jardines y asistían a sus clases abrigados hasta los huesos por el frío que hacía en el castillo. No pasó nada interesante que mencionar, excepto que Narciso Blustonberry, su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas, se había enfermado gravemente de un virus y no había asistido a sus clases; por lo que, para buena suerte de Harry, el profesor Snape lo reemplazó durante esas clases (siendo irónico, claro)

Tuvieron que aguantar pacientemente a que terminara una de las semanas más agotadoras y aburridas que habían pasado en Hogwarts, hasta que finalmente llegó el anhelado Sábado. Lo primero que hicieron los cuatro chicos sin siquiera dudar fué visitar a Hagrid esa mañana nublada y amenazante. Éste los recibió en su cabaña sonriente y feliz de ser visitado.

- Vaya Hagrid. Veo que ésta tampoco ha sido una buena semana para tí - comentó Hermione al ver las ojeras y la cara de cansancio del semigigante.

- Pues, no. Es verdad - respondió resoplando éste mientras tomaba asiento frente a los chicos - El jueves se escaparon las salamandras, los centauros ya no me quieren en el bosque y trataron de secuestrar a Fang, y mis cosechas de frijoles y calabazas están muertas por el frío de las últimas noches -.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, a Hagrid siempre le pasaban éste tipo de cosas por ser tan descuidado. Se sentaron a la mesa y trataron de animarlo hablando sobre cualquier otro tema aparte de esa horrible semana.

- No entiendo cómo logras que tu casa esté tan calentita - argumentó Ron mirando a su alrededor - En el castillo hace tanto frío que casi no se puede aguantar y aquí hay una temperatura tan agradable. Creo que te visitaré más seguido -.

Pasaron agradables momentos conversando con Hagrid hasta que Harry los empujó para que fueran a almorzar. Debían ocupar en ésto muy poco tiempo, ya que en una hora tenían práctica de Quidditch.

Comieron con agrado las papas con asado de vacuno, aprovechando los momentos en que no estaban en los fríos jardines. El resto del equipo también estaban en la mesa, todos listos para la práctica de ese Sábado. Sólo en una semana más era el partido contra Ravenclaw. Cada vez que lo recordaba, Zabini no podia ponerse más nerviosa.

Harry ni siquiera los dejó terminar su postre y ya los enviaba a buscar sus equipos de Quidditch a la Sala Común. Quince minutos después estaban todos en el campo de Quidditch tiritando sólo con las poleras y las túnicas del equipo. Hermione no los había acompañado alegando que hacía demasiado frío y que prefería quedarse con Ginny en la Sala Común.

- Bien chicos. Ésta es una de las últimas prácticas bien hechas que tendremos antes del partido - le dijo Harry a su equipo antes de que cada uno se elevara en su escoba - Saben que toda ésta semana la tendremos ocupada y no podremos practicar mucho. Por lo tanto, quiero que hoy todos nos esforzemos al máximo -.

Dejaron libres las pelotas de Quidditch y comenzaron a calentar volando, dando pases y anotando tantos. A pesar del frío, jugaban como un verdadero equipo tendría que jugar. Cada día, Harry se sentía más orgulloso, ahora entendía a la perfección a Oliver Wood cuando éste se ponía sentimental y elogiaba pomposamente a su ex equipo.

- ¡Ey! Zabini, ése tanto es tuyo - gritaba Katie al ver que Zabini tenía la Quaffle y éstaba sola frente a Ron.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces, se adelantaba rápidamente y en un descuido de Ron, anotó el tanto en un aro desprotegido. Cada vez, mejoraba más. Harry se sentía como un idiota, al pensar que había perdido tanto tiempo sin cazadora, cuando la mejor de todas era su amiga.

Pasaron dos horas cuando decidieron que ya había sido suficiente.

Todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestidores y mientras se cambiaban, Harry aprovechó para dirigirse a Ron cuando nadie los escuchaba.

- Ron, ¿por qué no corres y aprovechas de decirle ahora a Hermione lo que te dije? - le preguntó en susurros.

Aquella mañana en los dormitorios, le había comentado al chico que podía invitar a la castaña a tomarse algo juntos en Hogsmeade.

- Bueno, yo... - contestó éste nervioso - Sí, Harry. Tienes razón -.

Y decidido, partió corriendo al castillo sin decir otra palabra. Todos se fueron llendo al castillo al cabo de poco tiempo pero Harry tenía que quedarse a guardar las pelotas de Quidditch.

- Harry ¿necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó Zabini mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Creo que sí - contestó éste mientras iba a dejar el cajón con las pelotas a la bodega - ¿Podrías llevar esas dos escobas viejas a la bodega? -.

La chica recogió las escobas y lo acompaño a la bodega que estaba al otro lado del campo de Quidditch. Guardaron bien las cosas y le pusieron llave a la desgastada puerta de madera.

- Tenemos que revisar que no hayan dejado nada botado en las gradas - comentó Harry caminando hacia allá.

Zabini fué con él y revisaron en cada fila de asientos que no hubiera nada. Ya estaba anocheciendo pero extrañamente ya no hacía tanto frío como antes.

- Creo que ya veo la primera estrella - comentó Harry a la chica recordando los viegos tiempos.

Cuando eran más pequeños, los cuatro amigos se quedaban hasta que anocheciera en los jardines compitiendo a ver quién encontraba la primera estrella que apareciera, pero lo hacían solo en las vaciones en que se quedaban en el castillo al tener tanto tiempo libre.

- Pues no, Harry - contestó en broma Zabini - Ya había visto esa hace bastante tiempo. Te gané, lo siento -.

Mientras hablaba, la chica se sentó en una butaca mirando al cielo.

- ¿No te parece que están apareciendo más estrellas de lo normal? - comentó ésta, aún con la mirada hacia arriba - Creo que por el frío se ha limpiado el aire o algo así. Una vez escuche algo así -.

- Sí, creo que hay más estrellas. Tienes razón - contestó éste sentándose al lado de ella - Pero nunca había escuchado nada sobre que el frío limpiaba el aire - se burló de la chica.

Siguieron dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba por unos momentos hasta que sintieron cansadas sus nucas.

- Harry - dijo de pronto Zabini bajando su mirada.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó el chico mientras escuchaba a los primeros grillos cantar.

- No estoy segura si podré jugar, ya sabes, no quiero ser exagerada pero no veo cómo lograré jugar bien en frente de tanta gente - comentó triste la chica, normalmente tenía confianza en sí misma, pero ésto del partido en verdad le ponía los nervios de punta.

- Zabini, ya hemos hablado de ésto - contestó Harry mientras veía el vapor salir de su boca por el frío - Juegas excelente. Tanto, que aún nerviosa, lo harás bien. A todos los jugadores de quidditch les pasa lo mismo. A mí me pasó en primer año, a Ron el año pasado. Solamente tienes que jugar como siempre lo haces en las prácticas y todo saldrá bien -.

Ésta no contestó, no podía creer que sólo en siete día más estaría jugando el primer partido de Quidditch de su vida.

- ¡Ey! - se alarmó Harry al verla - ¡Tienes todos los labios morados! Vamos, mejor volvamos al castillo -.

- No, por favor Harry. Está muy agradablea aquí afuera - le pidió Zabini - Siempre se me ponen los labios así, no importa -.

El chico aceptó quedarse un poco más de tiempo. La verdad, él tampoco quería irse. Estaban los dos ahí, acurrucados por el frío de la noche, bajo las estrellas. ¿Se atrevería a acercarse más a la chica? Pensamientos muy extraños le cruzaban por la cabeza. De pronto, se dió cuenta que había estado mirándola como embobado durante todo ese tiempo. Alarmado, volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó tímidamente la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Harry bajó la vista y la dirigió hacia su amiga.

- Mmmmmmm... - parecía que Zabini no quería decir lo que iba a decir - Es que... tengo frío -. Admitió al fin.

Harry se rió aliviado, creyó que era algo serio lo que quería decir. Se acercó más y puso su brazo alrededor de ella para darle más calor..

- En ese caso, será mejor que volvamos - comentó, aún riendo - Si vas a jugar éste Sábado, necesito que estés sana. Vamos -.

Bajaron las gradas, buscaron sus cosas en los vestidores y con paso rápido se dirigieron al castillo. Faltaba poco para la hora en la que los estudiantes no podían deambular por el castillo, por lo que debían apresurarse.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer una carrera hasta el Vestíbulo para entrar en calor - propuso Zabini de pronto, siempre con sus ideas repentinas.

- Eso si es que crees que puedas ganarme - contestó Harry y sin aviso comenzó a correr al castillo dejándola atrás.

- ¡Tramposo! - gritaba Zabini mientras corría detrás de él. La chica era muy rápida por lo que no se quedó muy atrás.

Pero como había dicho Harry, éste había practicado durante toda su infancia escapando de Dudley, por lo que no se dejó adelantar.

Corrían a toda velocidad por el pasto de los terrenos, Harry podía sentir el frío viento en toda su cara, al mismo tiempo que sentía los rápidos pasos de Zabini muy cerca de él. Comenzó a correr más rápido, no quería perder frente a ella, la verdad deseaba impresionarla de cualquier manera posible. A esa velocidad, se sentía completamente vivo, era tan especial que creía que nunca volvería a sentirse así, junto a ella. Pero, rápidamente se terminó su alegría, habían llegado a la entrada del castillo y tuvieron que sentarse en las escaleras para recuperar el aliento.

- No te creas - comentó la chica con una mano en la costilla, tratando de hablar cuando ya no le quedaba aire - Casi te gano, y eso que empezasta antes. Tramposo -.

- Bueno, pero no ganaste ¿cierto? - contestó el chico con una sonrisa. Era tan divertido cuando Zabini se molestaba o estaba picada.

Como disculpa y para que olvidara su enojo, Harry la ayudó a levantarse y entraron al castillo. El Vestíbulo estaba vacio, lo cruzaron rápidamente y en silencio. Si alguien los veía, quizás recibirían un castigo, ya era bastante tarde para estar fuera de los dormitorios. Pero, la suerte de los chicos se había agotado. Tras doblar una esquina, se encontraron con nada menos que Snape.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo con una sonrisa despectiva el profesor, al verlos - San Potter y su nueva noviecita -.

Los chicos se sonrojaron al escuchar sus últimas palabras. No se salvarían de ésta.

- Me parece que una vez más, Potter, has roto las reglas del colegio. Ahora te dedicas a tener citas bajo la luna a horas en las que deberías estar durmiendo -.

- La verdad, profesor, acabamos de tener práctica de Quidditch - explicó Zabini ( Harry estaba tan enojado por lo que decía Snape que prefería no hablar ).

- Los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor volvieron hace media hora - les informó Snape burlonamente - No creo que ustedes dos se hayan quedado a practicar solos -.

Los chicos no tuvieron nada que contestar ante ésto. Preferían esperar su sentencia sin hablar.

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor...por cada uno - dijo con placer al pronunciar cada palabra - Y no acepto réplicas. Vayan ahora a sus dormitorios. Y Potter, recuerda que la próxima vez que traigas a alguna de tus novias a pasear, no te cruzes conmigo -.

Sin otra palabra, Harry y Zabini se marcharon en dirección opuesta. Harry tenía los puños apretados, odiaba a Snape y odiaba que lo dejara en ridículo. La próxima vez, más bien, recordaría que antes de que Snape le pudiera sacar puntos le lanzaría un hechizo.


	10. Desahogo y arrepentimiento

La luz del alba se colaba por el espacio que había entre las cortinas e impactaba directamente en la cara del pelirrojo. Ron se despertó a regañadientes, odiaba despertar antes de lo normal. Sus compañeros de dormitorio aún dormían, podía escuchar los ronquidos de cada uno, en sus respectivas camas. Sabía perfectamente que, aunque tratara, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, se incorporó y terminó sentado en su lecho. Llevaba una sudadera y un pantalón a rayas para dormir, no necesitaba más, ya que su cama era muy calentita y agradable, incluso durante aquel frío en el castillo. Desperezándose y rascándose la cabeza, se levantó al fin de su agradable cama de cuatro plazas.

Mientras se lavaba y se vestía, no pudo parar de pensar en cierta chica. Es que, ¿cómo no pensar en ella? Al estar junto a ella se sentía completo, y cuando no la tenía cerca era como perder una mitad de sí mismo. Sentía que ella lo complementaba a la perfección, lograba que se sintiera absolutamente acompañado y reconfortado, lo hacía mejor persona en todos los sentidos, se sentía entendido y como si fuera el chico más importante del planeta. Todo esto, lo hacía sentir Hermione Granger.

Junto a ella, olvidaba todos sus problemas, olvidaba el sentimiento de ser la sombra del gran Harry Potter, olvidaba el hecho de que provenía de una numerosa familia y no era tan tomado en cuenta de entre sus hermanos, olvidaba que nadie tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en sus logros y aptitudes. Junto a ella, él era simplemente Ron Weasley, el chico a quien la castaña quería.

Pero ¿de qué servía todo ésto si su relación con Hermione se había vuelto tan fría? Harry tenía razón: el pelirrojo TENÍA que hablar con Hermione; confesarle que sin ella, Ron no era Ron Weasley, no era nadie. Por todo ésto, tomó el consejo de su amigo y la invitó a Hogsmeade para el uno de Diciembre. Si tenía suerte, quizás Hermione lo perdonaría por ser tan idiota y sería, al fin, su novia. Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Qué haría Ron si la chica le admitía que ya no sentía nada por él? A lo mejor por eso, ella había actuado tan distante con él desde la noche del baile.

"El baile de Halloween". Otro acontecimiento que quedaría por siempre en la memoria del chico. Había bailado con la castaña, se habían abrazado, se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos y por encima de todo, la había besado. Jamás olvidaría ese beso, su primer beso con Hermione, tampoco olvidaría la sensación y el sabor que le habían dejado en la boca los labios de su "mejor amiga". Su perfume, sus ojos almendrados, lo cerca que habían estado uno de otro. Simplemente inolvidable.

Mientras todos éstos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba de inocente alegría se dibujara en su rostro.

Pudo oír movimiento en una de las camas a sus espaldas, al voltear divisó la cara adormilada de Harry, observándolo desde su atado de sábanas.

- Buenos días - saludó entusiasta Ron, tirándole una almohada al chico.

Harry no pudo esquivarla por estar recién despertando, lo que causó que recibiera un fuerte almohadazo en plena cara.

- Por un demonio, Ron - maldijo el chico, quitándose el cojín de encima y restregándose los ojos - Por lo menos podrías esperar a que estuviera despierto -.

- ¿Y donde estaría la diversión si hiciera eso? - se excusó su amigo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, eso es cierto - admitió Harry, pensativo.

Y ambos chicos echaron a reír. Neville gruñó en sueños debido al interrumpimiento del silencio, los dos amigos se miraron haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no seguir riendo.

Era un lunes seminublado, pero aún así muy frío. Tendrían que abrigarse más de lo normal, ya que tendrían Pociones en las frías mazmorras.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a vestirse lentamente mientras Ron lo esperaba sentado en su cama. Neville y Seamus también comenzaron a despertar, pero los ronquidos de Dean aún se escuchaban por toda la pieza.

- No me digan que es lunes - comenzó a quejarse Seamus con pesar - El peor día de la semana -.

Y sin otra palabra, se inclinó hacia atrás escondiéndose entre sus frazadas, tratando de olvidar que pronto tendría clases.

- Podrías pasarte por enfermo y dormir todo el día - ideó malicioso Ron.

- No creo que sea buena idea - advirtió Neville mientras se dirigía al baño de los chicos - Las clases más importantes las tenemos hoy -.

Seamus lanzó un gemido y siguió acostado tercamente en su lecho. Era cierto, ese día tendrían Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pensándolo bien, meditó Harry, eran todas las clases necesarias para llegar a ser Auror.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó impaciente Ron a su amigo. Harry se puso la capa, asintió y tomó su mochila. Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta de los dormitorios, antes de salir escucharon cómo Dean ya se despertaba y empezaba a lamentarse junto con Seamus del pesado día que se les venía encima.

En la Sala Común sólo estaba Crookshanks lamiéndose la cola sobre una mesa, al escucharlos llegar les lanzó una repulsiva mirada con su fea cara aplastada, bufó y se volvió en dirección opuesta. Como siempre, toda la basura de la noche anterior había desaparecido y hasta las chimeneas se mostraban limpias de cenizas.

- ¿Esperamos a las chicas? - sugirió Harry, y sin esperar respuesta dejó caer su mochila sobre un sillón.

- Será lo mejor - accedió Ron - Pero ojalá no demoren mucho, estoy muerto de hambre -.

Ambos se sentaron ante una pequeña mesa redonda a esperar. Pocas personas comenzaron a bajar y salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, directamente al Gran Salón a desayunar.

- Maldita sea - se quejaba Ron escuchando cómo su estómago rugía - Si no llegan en menos de cinco minutos, me comeré al estúpido gato de Hermione -.

Unos segundos después de sus palabras pudieron escuchar un golpe, risas y voces que provenían de las escaleras de las chicas.

- Hermione, ¿cómo piensas llegar al Gran Salón si con el primer escalón te tropiezas? - se escuchaba la voz de Zabini riendo y atragantándose por la falta de aire.

- Podrías tratar de ayudarme - reclamaba Hermione, aunque se notaba que le costaba contenerse para no reír también.

Su amiga tenía un ataque de risa tan grande que, al parecer, había tenido que tomar asiento en uno de los escalones. Hermione tuvo que levantarse sola, no era la primera vez que tropezaba con su larga túnica; ayudó a su amiga a tranquilizarse y bajaron juntas las escaleras, ahora apoyándose una junta a otra para no caer en otro descuido, debido a la risa.

- Si quieren tomar más tiempo en llegar, no importa. Harry y yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - exclamó Ron irritado.

Las chicas notaron el pesimismo en la voz del pelirrojo y dejaron de sonreír.

- Bueno días a tí también Ron, gracias por tu interés - contestó sarcástica Zabini - Y nadie te pidió que nos esperaras, si tienes tanta hambre puedes bajar tú solo al Gran Salón y comértelo todo -.

- Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? - trató de calmar la situación Harry, previendo la discución que venía, tomó por el brazo a Ron y lo empujó por la salida antes de que pudiera replicar.

Al salir a los pasillos del castillo tuvieron que arreglarse bien las bufandas y abotonarse las chaquetas, el frío era alarmante. Bien podría ser el año más frío que habían tenido en mucho años, y eso que aún no llegaba el invierno. Nadie se entretenía mucho en un lugar o se quedaba parado en los pasillos, todos se dirigían rápidamente hacia sus destinos. Caminaron apresuradamente por escaleras, pasillos y pasadizos en dirección al Gran Comedor. No era un día muy agradable, sin contar el frío que llegaba hasta los huesos, las tediosas clases que tendrían y el hecho de que había un aire de pesimismo y cansancio en el ambiente. Los personajes de los retratos comenzaban a despertar y a cambiar impresiones con sus vecinos, bostezando y mirando pasar a los estudiantes.

Después de unos quince minutos los cuatro chicos llegaron ante las puertas dobles del Gran Salón, a pesar de que no había chimeneas en éste, inmediatamente al entrar se sentía una temperatura más agradable y un aroma a tostadas difícil de resistir. Había algunos profesores ya sentados en su respectiva mesa, comían y hablaban entre ellos con cierto aire de pasividad y una expresión de no querer escuchar bullicios de estudiantes tan temprano en la mañana. El Salón estaba medianamente lleno, las cuatro largas mesas se veían rebosantes de comida y algunos estudiantes ya estaban sentados en ellas. Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron, como siempre, al final del Salón donde estaba la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Harry, ¿terminaste los deberes de McGonagall? Ayer me pareció que los dejabas incompletos en la mañana - insinuó Hermione con un aire de reproche que no lograba disimular, mientras tomaban asiento.

- Ehhhhhh... supongo que no está completamente terminado - comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa y, al parecer, muy interesado en los cubiertos que estaban frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no lo terminaste? ¿Sabes que McGonagall es capaz de enviarte el doble? Y no le interesará en lo absoluto que tengas prácticas de Quidditch - se enfadó Hermione, dejando de lado cualquier apariencia de que no le importaba.

Zabini esperaba que Ron se interpusiera y comenzara a defender a su mejor amigo en contra de los sucesivos ataques de Hermione, pero éste no hizo ningún ademán de querer entrometerse en la situación. Suspirando y sintiendo cierta compasión por Harry, decidió ayudarlo ella misma. Definitivamente, Ron no pelearía con Hermione ni por un millón de _galleons_.

- Hermione, por favor, es lunes en la mañana - le discutió Zabini - Harry ya tiene suficiente con los nervios del partido y con la cantidad de deberes. No creo que no los haya terminado por flojera, sino por falta de tiempo -.

La castaña abrió la boca para argumentar ahora contra su amiga, pero finalmente decidió contenerse. Quizás era verdad. Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que Harry no mostrara preocupación por sus obligaciones.

El ojiverde le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a Zabini y se sirvió unas tostadas.

- ¿A que no saben qué nos pasó? - preguntó George entusiasmado y tomó asiento entre los chicos. Había aparecido de la nada y su gemelo Fred venía detrás.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó interesado Ron.

Fred venía detrás de George y había tomado asiento junto a Hermione con una sonrisa de felicidad a la que nadie le podía encontrar explicación razonable.

- Pues ... ya saben que éste Sábado es el partido contra Ravenclaw y que los entusiasmos y la competencia se hacen notar entre las distintas casas originando lo que todos conocemos como la sed del triunfo en Hogwarts - comenzó a explicar tranquilamente Fred dando unos rodeos que comenzaban a desesperar a los cuatro amigos.

- Al grano, Fred - replicó exasperada Zabini.

- El tema es - trató de aclarar su mellizo - que no se extrañen si hoy no ven al tonto de Michael Corner dándose aires de campeón por los pasillos -.

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora? - exclamó alarmada Hermione. Todo el mundo sabía que los mellizos Weasley no eran lo que se podría decir un par de blancas palomas, había momentos en que podían pasarse de la raya cuando de romper las reglas se trataba. Ellos mismos lo admitían a veces.

- No le hicimos nada - se excusó Fred con la mejor cara de inocente que era capaz de poner - Él se las buscó solito -.

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! - exigió Hermione pareciéndose por unos segundos a la madre de los Weasley en versión adolescente. Ante tan terrible visión Fred y George se acobardaron notablemente.

- Nada que Madam Pompfrey no pueda arreglar - contestó Fred tratando de tranquilizarla pero no había logrado lo esperado con éstas palabras.

- Simplemente le lanzamos un hechizo deformante por la espalda y convencimos a Peeves de que le hiciera creer que era la Muerte quien lo estaba siguiendo por ser tan arrogante. Ya saben que Peeves tiene ciertos habilidades como hacerse invisible y cambiar su tono de voz - explicó rápidamente George al ver que Hermione estaba muy cerca de comenzar a gritarles.

Harry, Ron y Zabini se desternillaron de la risa llamando alarmantemente la atención de los alumnos sentados cerca de ellos. Hermione respiró aliviada y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que nadie notó, había temido que hubieran hecho algo mucho peor. A veces creía a ese par capaz de cualquier cosa.

- No sufrió tanto físicamente. Fue mas bien una conmoción nerviosa - comentó Fred sirviéndose un par de salchichas asadas y feliz de que Hermione no lo hubiera encontrado tan terrible - Cuando sus amigos lo llevaban a la enfermería tenía una cara de espanto que hacía creer que en verdad había visto a la Muerte. Recuérdame agradecerle a Peeves por su brillante actuación, George -.

- Por supuesto, Fred. Siempre hemos tenido la obligación de amistarnos con aquellos que realizan travesuras inocentes, como Peeves - replicó solemnemente el mellizo.

- Aún así pudo haber sido peligroso - insistió Hermione - Nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar una persona ante ese tipo de bromas. ¿Y si en verdad se trauma y debe ser llevado a San Mungo? -.

- No exageres, Hermione - desechó la idea Ron con tranquilidad y riendo aún - A mí me parece genial enseñarle una lección a ese fanfarrón. Hace tiempo que me estaba volviendo loco con sus charlas de la superioridad del equipo de Ravenclaw. Todos esos son unos malditos tarados que se creen muy inteligentes para el resto del colegio -.

Hermione se mostró ofendida al escuchar aquello. Después de todo, el sombrero casi la había mandado a Ravenclaw.

Un conocido estruendo se escuchó por todo el Gran Salón, los Gryffindor ni se inmutaron. Llegaban los acostumbrados cientos de lechuzas con el correo matutino y paquetes, provenientes de las familias de los estudiantes.

Una lechuza gris y muy vieja se dirigía directamente al grupo de amigos, dejó caer una carta en la cabeza de Ron y emprendió el vuelo para marcharse a descansar a las pajareras, pero en la vuelta chocó ligeramente contra otra lechuza y cayó al suelo entre las mesas, desmayada.

- Estúpida – comentó Ron si un dejo de compasión. Tomó rápidamente la carta y la abrió estruendosamente.

- Siempre le he dicho a papá que deberíamos comprar otra lechuza y sacrificar a ésta – exclamó Fred con amargura – Tenemos a Errol desde antes de que yo naciera. ¿No es cierto, George? -.

- Sí, incluso creo que desde antes de que naciera el tonto de Percy – lo apoyó su mellizo y siguió masticando sus tostadas con mermelada sin preocuparse por su mascota desmayada en medio del Salón - ¿Qué dice la carta, Ron? -.

- Nada importante. Mamá nos invita a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad a la Madriguera y nos desea suerte en el partido contra Ravenclaw – contestó Ron despreocupado – ¡Ah!, también te desea mucha suerte a ti Zabini, en tu primer partido. No tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteró, supongo que Ginny le dijo -.

Zabini sonrió apesadumbrada sin poder ni siquiera darle las gracias. Le habían dado unas terribles ganas de vomitar al acordarse del partido. Pero tuvo que aguantarse al ver que una lechuza le traía "el Profeta". Tomó la periódico, le puso unos_ knuts_ en la bolsita a la lechuza y comenzó a leer junto a Hermione.

- ¿Nada interesante? – preguntó Harry a las chicas después de unos cinco minutos.

- No mucho – respondió Hermione, aún concentrada en un titular. Resignada, levantó la vista y se tomó su jugo de calabaza – Zabini, el Profeta ya no publica nada de interés, no dice nada de los mortífagos ni del Innombrable. ¿Para qué sigues recibiendo mi suscripción? -.

La aludida se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

- Me interesa qué está pasando. Siempre hay algunas pistas de lo que pueden estar haciendo los mortífagos y no creo que todo lo que escriban sea mentira – respondió al fin, pero aún leyendo – Nunca se sabe -.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Harry, tratando de captar la hora en el reloj de George – ¿No deberíamos ir ahora a la clase de McGonagall? Faltan tres minutos -.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo y Zabini tuvo que guardar el periódico en la mochila, resignada, para seguirlos.

Los cuatro amigos tuvieron que despedirse de Fred y George para ir a clases. Era un martirio tener que recorrer los fríos pasillos en esa época. En el aula de Transformaciones el ambiente estaba más cálido con la chimenea encendida y hechizos protectores contra el frío en las ventanas. Los cuatro amigos respiraron aliviados y tomaron asiento en las mesas más cercanas al fuego, sin que les importara que el contacto directo del calor con la piel les quemara y tuvieran que cambiar de posición de vez en cuando.

Minutos después, ya estaba toda la clase sentada y esperando que la profesora McGonagall comenzara.

- Muy bien - dijo la profesora levantándose de su butaca y mirando atentamente a toda la clase - Ya que están todos aquí, podemos comenzar. La semana pasada estuvimos viendo las Transformaciones Deformantes en los libros, pero no las aplicamos. Veremos quién de ustedes ha estudiado. ¿Alguien sabe en qué puede ser útil una de éstas transformaciones? -.

Muchos de la clase alzaron una mano, pero era de esperar que la de Hermione fuera la más rápida.

- ¿Señorita Granger? - le preguntó McGonagall, ya acostumbrada a su rapidez mental.

- Las Transformaciones Deformantes pueden llegar a ser muy útiles en el combate - contestó Hermione rápida y claramente - Te proporciona ventaja si tu oponente no logra moverse o se encuentra imposibilitado por la deformidad con que le hayas hechizado. Pero no es permanente y el hechizo puede acabar en minutos si no es bien ejecutado -.

- Exactamente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor - comentó orgullosa la profesora - A mucho magos y hechiceros les han sido útiles, especialmente a los Aurores - añadió dirigiendo su mirada exactamente donde estaban Ron y Harry.

Toda la clase escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. No era una profesora muy liviana en cuanto a las reglas y si uno no se comportaba, podía llegar a ser extremadamente pesada.

- Por lo tanto, quiero que todos ustedes presten mucha atención a ésta clase. Puede llegar el día en que éste tipo de hechizos les salven la vida. Ya ven que las Transformaciones también pueden ser útiles al combatir las Artes Oscuras -.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron. Sabían a qué se refería McGonagall, afuera de los terrenos del castillo y por todo el país asolaba el terror y el peligro. Necesitaban hacerse con las mejores armas para poder vencer a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos.

- Por ahora, quiero que cada uno tome uno de éstas tazas y haga que les salga una segunda asa (no se como se diría bien .. orejilla? ..bueno ,XD... lo que sirve para tomar la tasita) al reverso de la ya existente. Empezaremos con lo básico, pero deben saber que la deformación que puedan causarle a lo que esten hechizando depende de ustedes. Por lo tanto necesitan mucha concentración para lograr el efecto esperado -.

Todos se levantaron para ir a la mesa de la profesora y tomar una de las numerosas tazas que estaban sobre su escritorio, al tomar asiento cada uno se quedó mirando la suya sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Acaso no han estudiado nada? - preguntó duramente la profesora - El hechizo es _Clasiqua Deformis_, mientras lo dicen deben visualizar la deformación que esperan.

Todos comenzaron a pronunciar el hechizo, algunos causando desastres, otros logrando mínimos avances. Harry y Ron no lo hacían muy bien, como era de esperarse. El pelirrojo casi parte su taza por la mitad al golpearla con la varita, cuando realizaba erróneamente el movimiento de ésta. Harry había logrado que la asa de la suya desapareciera en vez de que apareciera una segunda. Zabini creía estar haciéndolo bien pero su taza no sufría un cambio en lo absoluto, no causó ningún desastre pero en el fondo no estaba causando nada de nada. Hermione, en cambio, había logrado que una pequeña asa apareciera en su taza, pero era muy débil y al tomarla se deshacía. La castaña trataba de perfeccionar su efecto pero, de todas formas, ya lo había logrado.

- Esto es imposible - murmuraba Harry de vez en cuando, exasperado.

Ahora su taza adoptaba un color rosa chillón cada vez que la hechizaba, la de Ron había terminado por romperse cuando éste se había reído de la taza de Harry y le dió un manotazo a la suya que la estrelló estruendosamente contra la pared de piedra, Zabini ahora lograba que en la suya apareciera una orejilla que desaparecía a los tres segundos, Hermione ya podía realizarlo a la perfección y McGonagall le había dicho que ahora tratara de que la taza cambiara de forma.

Eran clases cómo éstas las que desesperaban a Harry. Por más que tratara de deformar la maldita tasita le era completamente imposible lograr una mínima mejora. Aún así, su desesperación no se podía comparar en nada con la de Neville. El pobre chico despistado ya había destrozado tres tazas completamente y la cuarta que tenía en ese momento había comenzado a hincharse hasta llegar a niveles peligrosos. Al parecer, la taza estallaría en cualquier momento y Neville, desesperado, no sabía que hacer para detenerlo.

- ¡Cuidado! - advirtió Ron al darse cuenta del peligro. Reaccionó tan rápido que muy pocos lo notaron, con su túnica se cubrió a sí mismo y a Hermione, quien estaba a su lado. Harry no alcanzó a reaccionar tan increíblemente rápido.

Como es de esperarse tratándose de Neville, su taza explotó en miles de filosos pedacitos de porcelana que cubrieron toda la clase. El inmenso ruido de la porcelana quebrada los sobresaltó a todos como si hubiera sido un gran fuego artificial que estallaba en medio de la clase. Algunos cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa y la profesora McGonagall dió un respingo que casi la hace llegar al techo.

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Zabini eran los más cercanos al centro de la conmoción y estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por un polvo blanco de la taza. Ron y Hermione no habían sufrido daño alguno al estar protegidos por la túnica del pelirrojo pero Harry tenía la túnica con algunas rasgaduras y un vidrio de sus anteojos completamente trizado por otro pedazo de porcelana que le llegó a la cara. Otro afilado pedazo dañó la mejilla de Zabini, que sangraba levemente. Pero los daños, en general y para ser en Hogwarts, eran mínimos, sólo había sido el susto el que intranquilizó a toda la clase. Y bueno, Neville había sufrido algunos cortes en la cara y en los brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry a Zabini, preocupado al ver la mejilla de la chica.

- Sí, no es nada - lo tranquilizó su amiga y se limpió la poca sangre con la manga de la túnica.

La profesora McGonagall hizo desaparecer todos los pedazos de porcelana y el polvo con un movimiento de su varita y tras asegurarse de que ninguno de sus alumnos había sufrido ningún daño grave, respiró tranquila. Tras cinco minutos, el nerviosismo de todos, pasó.

- Bueno señor Longbottom - comentó la profesora con una muy leve sonrisa (cosa que impresionó a toda la clase) - Supongo que las Transformaciones Deformantes no son lo suyo -.

Neville sonrió tímidamente.

--&--

- Eso sí que fue una clase ¿no? - comentó Hermione media hora más tarde, en la mesa del almuerzo.

- ¿Te refieres a que la materia fue interesante o a la explosión nuclear de una taza en la clase de McGonagall? - preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta. Conocía a Hermione hace ya muchos años para dudar de su forma de pensar.

- A las clases, por supuesto - contestó Hermione, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Ron suspiró. A él le parecía que la explosión de una pequeña taza era muchísimo más interesante que cualquier clase de Transformaciones que pudiera tener en su vida. Se sirvió un poco de papas asadas para no tener que hablar del tema y comenzar una discusión.

Después del almuerzo tendrían Encantamientos con el pequeño profesor Flitwick y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Blustonberry, por lo que el relajo se veía muy lejano para el cuarteto de amigos.

El Gran Salón estaba atestado del sonido del tintineo de cuchillos y tenedores y de las risas y las voces animadas de los alumnos. Platos rebosantes de guisos, pastas, verduras, papas y otra enorme cantidad de comidas dejaban poco lugar en las largas mesas. El frío se reflejaba por las ventanas en los costados del Gran Salón pero éste tenía una temperatura bastante más soportable. El cielo raso se veía opacado por nubes negras que se movían rápidamente por el cielo.

- Odio los lunes - se quejó Ron otra vez. La emoción y el entusiasmo del desastre de la clase de Transformaciones ya se le había pasado hace rato.

- No es para tanto - comentó Zabini optimista, y con una gran sonrisa - Ahora quedan las clases más divertidas -. Su cara ya no tenía ningún rasguño gracias a la habilidad de Hermione con los hechizos curativos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? - preguntó Hermione recelosa.

- No lo sé. Supongo que me encantan las clases del profesor Flitwick, ojalá empiecen pronto - comentó Zabini como si nada.

Los demás siguieron comiendo, Harry se sentía un poco mal después de Transformaciones y no podía entender a qué se debía.

- Hola Harry - dijo una voz repentina a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro amigos levantaron la vista de sus platos y no fue poca su sorpresa al ver a Cho Chang saludando al ojiverde como la cosa más normal.

- ... hola - le respondió Harry con un poco de dificultad y completamente atontado por el asombro. ¿No era que la chica no le hablaba desde el año pasado?

- Te ves agotado, ¿tuviste un día difícil? - continuó Cho. Se veía decidida en trabar conversación con Harry.

- Mmmmmm... supongo - fue la estúpida contestación del moreno. Hubiera querido decir algo más pero tenía la cabeza completamente en blanco.

- Te entiendo, el mío tampoco ha sido muy bueno - comentó Cho dirigiéndole una intensa mirada - Bueno, nos vemos Harry - Y sin otra palabra, se marchó.

El silencio que siguió a ésta extraña escena fue total. Los cuatro amigos se miraban sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué fué eso? - preguntó Ron alarmado, como si estuviera en una película de terror _muggle_.

- ¿Desde cuando volviste a hablar con Cho? - preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Desde ... ¿hoy? - replicó Harry - Tú eres la que debería explicarme a mí, Hermione. No entiendo más que tú. Tú eres la experta en entender la cabeza de las chicas -.

- ¿Crees que le sigues gustando? - le preguntó Ron a Harry, con una expresión de espanto que llegaba a causar risa.

- No tengo ni idea - Harry se alarmó - ¡Claro que no! - dirigió una mirada nerviosa a sus amigos y se fijó en Zabini.

La extraña alegría que había embargado a la chica hacía tan solo unos minutos se había esfumado repentinamente.

--&--

En la clase de Encantamientos tuvieron que hechizar las sillas para que bailaran _breakdance _(ya saben, ese tipo de baile urbano en que los tipos dan vueltas en el suelo... bueno, imaginense lo mismo, pero con sillas P). Lo que fué bastante más fácil que las anteriores clases ya que tenían práctica con ese tipo de hechizos: en quinto año habían tenido que lograr que una piña bailara tap. Al término de la clase, Harry estaba de mucho mejor humor que antes, su silla había logrado bailar con más ritmo que muchas de las de sus compañeros (la de Neville parecía no entender la diferencia entre breakdance y ballet, lo que le había valido una nota deficiente). Pero aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza el asunto del extraño comportamiento de Cho Chang con él. Lo pensaría más tarde, cuando estuviera acostado en su cama, por ahora sólo tendría que preocuparse por la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que era la próxima y última de ese agotador día, su clase preferida.

Tomó asiento con sus amigos en cuatro bancos al medio de la Sala. El panzón profesor Blustonberry aún no había llegado. El profesor que les había tocado ese sexto año era un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, sus clases eran bastante interesantes aunque no llegaban a superar las de Lupin. Al parecer, Blustonberry sabía bastante de Artes Oscuras y había participado activamente en contra de los mortífagos, a quienes detestaba y no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad de enjuiciarlos frente a toda la clase.

- Muy bueno días - saludó a la clase el profesor, saliendo sorpresivamente de una puerta lateral. Hubo un murmullo general de saludo y los alumnos tomaron asiento y se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Vaya día, vaya día - comentó amablemente Narciso Blustonberry - Ojalá estén tan impacientes como yo por empezar la clase. Pues bien, hoy la clase tratará de maleficios. Sé perfectamente que en su cuarto año los vieron a profundidad, quizás más de lo debidamente necesario; pero, como todos saben, fué un mismísimo mortífago el que se los enseñó, por lo que no pensarán que lo hizo debidamente.

La clase asintió un poco avergonzada. Habían estado frente a frente con un mortífago al que todos creían muerto durante todo un año, durante el cual creyeron ciegamente que se trataba de un ex Auror. A nadie le faltaban motivos para avergonzarse después de haber sido tan crédulos.

El profesor caminaba lentamente entre las mesas con su habitual languidez, vestía una túnica gris que parecía bastante vieja, tenía la cabeza descubierta dejando ver su pelo entrecano y la ligera calva de su coronilla; la primera impresión que le dejaba a uno era la de un viejito simpático pero que, en el fondo, no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Detuvo su lento caminar frente a la ventana y estuvo unos cuantos minutos apreciando la lluvia que mojaba los cristales y deformaba el paisaje de los terrenos. Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas y sus alumnos lo atribuían al hecho de que ya estaba viejo y olvidaba continuamente lo que hacía.

- ¿Profesor? - preguntó tímidamente Lavender.

Narciso Blustonberry dirigió la mirada a la clase con sorpresa. -Sí, por supuesto, los maleficios -.

Ron escondió la cara y trató de acallar una leve risita ante la reprobadora mirada de Hermione. El profesor pareció entrar en razón y se adelantó hasta su escritorio para quedar frente a la clase.

- Supongo que todos sabrán cuáles son los tres maleficios imperdonables y dado que lo doy por hecho, quiero que abran todos sus libros en la página cuarenta y seis. Señor Finnigan, ¿podría leernos en voz alta el primer párrafo de la página?

Hubo un ligero estruendo de mochilas, hojas y sillas mientras cada uno sacaba su libro y lo abría. Seamus comenzó a leer la introdución a los Maleficios Imperdonables mientras toda la clase leía silenciosa. Una vez que hubo terminado, el profesor volvió a incorporarse para hablar.

- Bien. Los maleficios tienen una clara connotación con la magia negra, muy utilizada por mortífagos y otros indeseables - una clara mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara del mago tras decir ésto - No deben confundirse con los Encantamientos, los cuales son usados para situaciones de cualquier tipo exceptuando, claro está, el daño a otra persona. En nuestro mundo mágico ha habido claras manifestaciones de Maleficios Imperdonables en las sociedades a través de la historia. Señor Weasley, ¿me podría dar un ejemplo?

Ron parecía un poco alterado por tener que responder.

-Ehhhhh... supongo que... en los tiempos del Innombrable ¿no?

- Sí, por supuesto. Hace dieciseis años la magia negra tuvo su auge en todo el mundo mágico. Tenemos suerte de que siempre haya una persona que nos libera heroicamente de cosas tan terribles - comentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry, toda la clase volteó para mirarlo - Aunque muchos de aquellos magos (si se le puede llamar mago a alguien que utiliza sus poderes para matar y torturar a otros) hayan terminado en Azkaban, aún hay muchos sueltos. Y es contra ésto contra lo que los quiero prevenir. Muchos de esos sinvergüenzas siguen sueltos y quizá estén más cerca de nosotros de lo que imaginamos.

El profesor volvía a salirse del tema para empezar a despotricar en contra de Mortífagos como hacía en cada clase de DCAO. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse en su asiento, como cada vez que pasaba ésto. Parvati Patil levantó su mano para preguntar algo.

- Profesor, ¿en verdad cree que hay Mortífagos sueltos? - el terror se demostraba en su cara al terminar la pregunta.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron con exasperación. Voldemort había vuelto y aún había gente dispuesta a negarlo y a creer que no pasaba nada.

- Por supuesto - contestó el aludido con total naturalidad - No pensarán que todos los magos que hay en éste mundo son buenos como el pan. Pensé que ya no eran tan ingenuos después de haber descubierto que un profesor de esta misma materia era uno. Hay cientos de ellos por todas partes, tan despreciables como esos Lestrange.

Ante la mención de la familia más oscura de todas, la clase se estremeció. Harry no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Neville, que trataba de mantener el semblante normal pero sin poder evitar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. ¿Acaso el profesor no sabía que una de las indirectas víctimas de los Lestrange estaba sentado en su misma clase? Y hablaba de ello con total normalidad. Harry se sintió un poco enfadado de que el profesor no pudiera seguir con su clase y dejara de atormentar a sus alumnos.

- Pero los Lestrange están en Azkaban ¿no? - comentó Dean Thomas un poco inseguro.

- Eso no deja nada por echo- contestó el profesor con superioridad - Esa prisión que todos llaman terrible e imposible de escapar de la misma no es mas que una mera ilusión. Inclusive ya hay personas que han escapado: el pequeño Bartemius Crouch, ese otro canalla de Sirius Black, entre otros. ¿Quién puede creer que todos los demás que quedan no escaparán también?

Harry sintió un destello de rabia explotar en su interior, sus nudillos se cerraron con fuerza y Ron le puso la mano en el hombro muy levemente para que no cometiera ninguna locura. ¿Qué sabía él de Sirius?

Pero el profesor no pareció notar nada y siguió con su discuro.

- Pienso que lo que hay que hacer con todos ellos es simplemente devolverles el golpe. Si ellos torturaron y mataron gente inocente, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con ellos? ¡Ese Black mató a trece _muggles_ de una sola vez! ¿Y qué le pasó? Escapó de Azkaban para correr libre por ahí. Bueno, me parece que está muerto según he escuchado de algunas personas, pero no es suficiente. Murió tranquilo, y a pesar de que no merecía nada menos que eso, debió haber sufrido en vida todo lo que hizo sufrir él a los demás.

Harry no creyó poder soportarlo por más tiempo y se puso de pie bruscamente. Ron, Hermione y Zabini trataron de sentarlo escandalizados ante lo que podía venir. El profesor Blustonberry dirigió, extrañado, la mirada hacia él.

- No me siento bien. Creo que necesito ir a la Enfermería, profesor - declaró rápidamente Harry, haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse y parecer lo más sereno posible. Aun tenía los puños apretados y el estómago contraído de ira.

- Sí, claro. Madam Pomfrey te dará algo - contestó, aún desconcertado, el profesor.

Harry tomó su mochila rápidamente, se dirigió al final de la clase y salió cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Había hecho uso de todo su control emocional para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades al profesor. Aunque con Umbridge no lo habría logrado, Harry tenía muy claro que Blustonberry no tenía la culpa de no saber la verdad sobre Sirius. Pero eso no evitaba que en esos momentos lo detestara con todas sus fuerzas. El chico caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos tratando de descargarse la rabia. Estaba claro que no iría a la Enfermería, prefería llegar a la Sala Común que seguramente estaría vacía a esa hora. No quería hablar con nadie. Le espetó la contraseña a la Dama Gorda antes de que ésta pudiera abrir la boca; la Dama lo dejó entrar, resentida.

La Sala estaba vacía excepto por dos niñitos de segundo año que estudiaban en una mesa de la esquina. Harry tiró su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a uno de los mullidos sillones mientras pateaba una silla que se le cruzaba en el camino con violencia. Los dos chicos de la mesa levantaron la cabeza escandalizados y lo miraron con temor.

- Lo siento - murmuró el chico, un poco avergonzado, y tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano al fuego. ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir soportando que gente hablara en contra del supuesto asesino, padrino suyo? Aún después de muerto era enjuiciado sin pruebas, nadie sabía que en verdad Sirius Black era inocente y que el supuesto asesinato múltiple cometido por él había sido culpa de nada menos que de Peter Petigrew. Su padrino no merecía esa deshonra, Harry debía hacer algo para limpiar su nombre.

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea frente a él, pero el calor no ayudó a levantarle el ánimo. Al contrario, lo único que hizo fué recordarle que la cabeza de Sirius le había hablado a través de esa misma chimenea hace unos años. El chico estaba devastado, que no daría porque la cabeza de su padrino volviera a aparecer entre las llamas para darle unas palabras de reconfortación. Algunos niños de cursos menores atravesaban el orificio del retrato haciendo alboroto y mirándolo con curiosidad. Harry hizo caso omiso del barullo, estuvo una hora entera sentado mirando fijamente el fuego con la mirada perdida. Debían de estar todos abajo, en el Gran Salón, cenando; pero lo que menos le apetecía a Harry en esos momentos era comer.

Odiaba la ignorancia del mundo mágico frente a todo lo que estaba pasando, odiaba a Dumbledore por permitir que la gente hablara así de Sirius sin dejar en claro frente a todo el ministerio que éste era inocente, odiaba por sobre todo a Bellatrix Lestrange y sabía perfectamente que lo que tenía pendiente con ella era una pelea hasta la muerte. Si hubiera podido, hubiera roto en gritos histéricos rompiendo todo lo que se cruzara en su camino tal como lo había hecho con el despacho del director al término del año pasado, pero debía controlarse. Con todo eso no ganaría nada, excepto nuevos murmullos sobre su locura e inestabilidad mental.

Lo desesperaba la idea de que Bellatrix estaba libre en algún lugar junto a su abominable amo planeando nuevos asesinatos y sin haber sufrido nada tras asesinar a Sirius. Pero eso acabaría para ella, y Harry se encargaría personalmente de ello.

- Harry -.

El chico levantó la vista, embobado. Ron estaba frente a él y lo flanqueban Hermione con Zabini, los tres con claras expresiones de preocupación. Harry suspiró desalentado y desvió la mirada hacia el resto de la Sala, quedaban muy pocas personas ya que la mayoría se había marchado a los dormitorios y el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó cautelosamente Hermione inclinándose hacia él.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin mirarla, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ron miró a las chicas significativamente y Hermione pareció entender el mensaje, ambos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras para dejar a Harry en paz mientras lo deseara.

- ¿Zabini? - la instó Hermione desde el pie de la escalera con una mirada de alarma.

Pero su amiga negó tercamente con la cabeza y se quedó parada donde estaba.

- No quiero hablar con nadie, Zabini - le espetó Harry sin energías - Es en serio.

- Sí. Eso es lo que siempre dices ¿sabes? - comentó su amiga tomando asiento junto a él - Es por Sirius ¿cierto?

Harry levantó la mirada para ver que Zabini estaba sentada a su lado con una expresión muy triste en el rostro. No pudo evitar asentir levemente. La chica no se inmutó y se quedó mirando silenciosamente la oscura ventana sobre la chimenea.

- Harry. Siempre habrá gente que seguirá hablando mal de él. Aunque le expliquemos a todo el mundo que es inocente muy pocos lo creerán, y eso no lo podemos evitar.

El chico no contestó. No era eso lo que lo angustiaba en esos momentos.

- Lo echo de menos - comentó su amiga despacio.

Harry sintió como si su estómago se derritiera de pronto, de angustia. Zabini lo observó detenidamente mientras Harry hacía como que no notaba la mirada de la chica clavada en él, mientras jugaba con una punta de la alfombra.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? - le espetó repentinamente Zabini con un ligero tono de reproche.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - le contestó al fin Harry - No hay nada que decir.

- Estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste durante todo el fin del año pasado - le reveló la chica dolida - No me hablas. Extraño a Sirius tanto como tú. Era mi tío por si aún no te has dado cuenta. Y tú no dices nada, te escondes y te alejas. Lo que más necesité después de que murió era hablar con alguien que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando. Pero tú sigues sin querer hablar del tema.

La revelación de todo ésto sorprendió a Harry. No sabía que Zabini lo había necesitado y no se le habría ocurrido en ningún momento.

- ¿De qué sirve que hablemos? - le contradijo el chico - Todo va a seguir como está y Sirius no va a volver. ¿En qué cambiará la situación si hablamos de ello?

- En tener a alguien en quien apoyarse - manisfestó Zabini subiendo el tono de voz - ¡Sirius hubiera querido que nos mantuvieramos unidos! Eramos lo único que le quedaba y nos consideraba a los dos como sus hijos.

La chica rompió en su entereza mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas le recorrían el rostro.

- Estuve allí y lo ví todo. Lo ví caer tras el velo al igual que tú, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Pero cuando todo terminó y volvimos a Hogwarts ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra. No me miraste ni una sola vez. Me trataste como una extraña y tuve que pasar todo ese tiempo completamente sola.

Tras todas esas palabras que Zabini no pudo seguir conteniendo, siguió un profundo silencio. Harry se sintió muy arrepentido y avergonzado por su comportamiento tras toda esa declaración. Por supuesto, su amiga estaba compleamente en lo cierto.

- Yo... - Harry trató de manifestar su arrepentimiento con palabras pero se le hacía difícil - Lo... lo siento.

- Eres un idiota - replicó Zabini sollozando mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

- De verdad lo siento - se disculpó Harry sinceramente, rodeándola con sus brazos para tratar de reconfortarla en un intento de arreglar su error - Yo también te necesité. Pero... supongo que creí que no querrías hablar de eso inmediatamente después.

Ahora a él también le corrían unas cuantas lagrimas por la cara. Quizás era verdad que lo que más le habría ayudado en esos momentos era un abrazo de aliento. Pero ya había pasado y no podrían hacer nada por cambiarlo.

- Sirius estaría feliz de vernos ahora - comentó Harry para traquilizarla - Estaría feliz de ver que nos apoyamos y que nos acordamos continuamente de él.

La chica levantó la cabeza con sorpresa de escuchar que Harry hablara con tanta madurez. Al ver su cara cubierta de lágrimas sonrió tímidamente.

- Ahora eres tú el que llora como un bebé - lo bromeó con una risita para subirle el ánimo. Se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas con la manga mientras reía entrecortadamente entre cada hipido.

Al verla así, bromeando y tratando de ocultar su flaqueza de la forma más divertida, Harry se sonrió al apreciar lo parecida que llegaba a ser a Sirius.

--

_chan chan chan... ojala mandaran reviews..._


	11. Mal presentimiento

¿Inspiración? ¿Eres tú? ¡Has vuelto!

Pero ey...que cuidado... a veces llega y se va...... es una maldita bastarda

En verdad lo siento mucho, sólo que tengo la mala suerte de ser inconstante sólo cuando se trata de ésto. Normalmente soy una experta en terminar lo que empiezo.... y en verdad que esto de escribir me entusiasma muchísisisimo. El problema es que ahora tengo tanto trabajo y cosas que hacer que el tiempo se hace mínimo.

Y como no tengo una laptop que pueda llevar conmigo de arriba para abajo, sino un computador fijo del que mi lindo hermanito no se despega ni aunque le paguen. ¿Qué puedo hacer para explicar mi urgencia por ocuparlo? "Lo siento.. pero tengo que cumplir con mi hobbie de escribir historias ya hechas para cambiarlas a mi parecer, con lo que no gano nada" .....bah! para mí tiene sentido pero para el...la cosa sonaría a un chiste.

Bueno...y dejando de lado las cobardes justificaciones: les deseo una agradable lectura. Para los que hayan leído el septimo libro, podrán relacionarlo con lo que pase en este capitulo. No es muy alentador que digamos.... me refiero a lo que están por leer ( si es que se dan el trabajo de leer a la más inconstante escritora (pero con buenos deseos de acabar) que pueda haber sobre la tierra XD)

------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Las incongruencias y anomalías de los procesos mágicos anteriormente descritos prevalecen en numeraciones posteriores……………"

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak

………. "descritos prevalecen en numeraciones posteriores"……..

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak

"y anomalías de los procesos"………. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak…… "mágicos ya descr…." Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak……………..

Hermione tuvo que desistir de continuar hacienda esfuerzos por leer el complicadísimo texto que le había prestado la profesora Vector. Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos, tratando de mantener la calma y no explotar.

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak……………. seguía retumbando el molesto ruido en su cabeza como si le estuvieran machacando el cerebro con un martillo. Pero hasta la paciencia de ella tenía límites, especialmente si se trataba de alguien de su completa confianza……….. tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak…………..

¡¡¡PAFFF!!!

- ¡Ay! -

De un certero y fuerte manotazo en la cabeza (huaipe, paipe, waipe, como se diga a lo buen chileno) logró terminar con la molesta costumbre de golpear la mesa con la punta del pie que había adquirido Zabini.

- ¿Qué? – protesto ésta, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche, como si fuera una niña pequeña; claramente sin entender la razón de tan violento trato.

- ¡¿QUE?! – alzó la voz Hermione sin poder evitarlo, exasperándose al ver cómo Zabini se frotaba la zona adolorida con una mano – Zabini, llevo quince minutos diciéndote que pares con ese ruido ¡Me des-con-cen-tra!

- P….p…. perdón – murmuró su amiga con la mirada perdida. Era extrañamente inusual que reaccionara así, sin enojarse por el golpe. No parecía completamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan ensimismada estaba. Comenzó a retorcerse las manos sobre el regazo, demostrando un claro nerviosismo.

Hermione terminó por compadecerse e, inspirando una gran cantidad de aire, se adelantó sobre la mesa.

Pero no alcanzó a decir ni media palabra. Justo en ese momento asomó la ganchuda nariz de Madam Pince por detrás de unas estanterías cercanas. Tenía los oscuros ojos muy abiertos, tratando de localizar el origen de tanto ruido en su sagrada biblioteca. Las miró escrutadoramente durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos; y después, muy lentamente, comenzó a retroceder sin quitarles los ojos de encima, como desafiándolas a que se atrevieran a gritar una vez más. Apenas su encorvada silueta desapareció tras un sucio montón de libros, Hermione se volvió a su amiga.

- Mira – susurró, ahora mucho más bajo – Para mañana en la noche todo se habrá terminado. Será rápido.

- Si…………… porque estaré muerta -.

Hermione se rindió mentalmente y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el duro respaldo de su silla. No podía hacer nada más, aunque quisiera. Un leve sentimiento de culpa comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Ella misma había sido la causante de que su mejor amiga hubiera entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y de que ahora la pobre estuviera metida en ese lío. "Pero", trataba de justificarse mentalmente, "si no hubiera estado absolutamente segura de que Zabini era la perfecta opción de cazadora, ¡ni siquiera lo habría insinuado!" Todo saldría bien, todo saldría bien; trataba de convencerse a si misma.

¡Bah! Después de todo, solo era Quidditch. ¡Wow!..... gran cosa. Si por lo menos se tratara de un juzgado para condenar los maltratos y prejuicios a los seres mágicos; un caso así se podría considerar de vida o muerte. Pero no un simple juego escolar entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que solo serviría para causar más diferencias y peleas entre las casas.

Claro que estos pensamientos se los tendría que guardar para si misma. Probablemente sus tres amigos la considerarían una hereje si se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra en contra del "mejor deporte del mundo".

Levanto la mirada de la tapa de su libro "La utilidad de la aritmancia en los procesos mágicos de la actualidad", para comprobar el estado de Zabini. La chica volvía a tener la vista fija en un punto muerto y parecía murmurar palabras ininteligibles para sí misma. El opresivo silencio de la biblioteca no ayudaba a disminuir la tensión del ambiente. No, decidió Hermione con pesar, lo mejor seria que salieran a respirar un poco de aire fresco para tratar de despejar la cabeza.

Se levantó, lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no perturbar al resto de los alumnos absortos en sus lecturas, y comenzó a guardar todo lo que tenia desparramado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué……? ¿Qué pasa? – se sobresalto Zabini, saliendo de su embobamiento confundida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua mientras guardaba el último libro con agresividad. Una vez que tuvo todo muy bien guardado, tomó las mochilas de ambas para colgárselas en un solo hombro. Agarró con fuerza por el brazo a su amiga y la empujó en dirección a la salida con bruscos empujones para que se diera prisa.

- Ven, vamos. Necesitas despejarte –

Mientras la dirigía por entre estanterías y mesas en dirección a la salida, una luz iluminó su cabeza: ¿y quién mejor para esa tarea que Fred y George?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HP-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sólo a cinco galleons cada uno!

- ¡Una ganga!

- Y si lo compras ahora, te regalamos una docena de turrones sangranarices. Normalmente no los encuentras por menos de quince sickles.

- Sin compromisos

El pequeño de unos doce años miraba con remordimiento el dinero que tenía en la mano. Eran sus ahorros de un año entero, sus padres lo matarían si supieran por qué estaba a punto de cambiarlo. Antes de tomar una decisión miró con nerviosismo a Evan, su mejor amigo. Éste parecía incitarlo con la mirada para que se diera prisa, Filch andaba rondando cerca.

- Está bien – suspiró con una sonrisa tímida.

El par de pelirrojos casi saltaban del entusiasmo, su mejor negocio en lo que iba del mes. Le entregaron rápidamente el pequeño aparato bomba (que a primera vista se veía inofensivo) y una bolsa de turrones. El niño de segundo año alargó su mano, un poco reticente a entregar su dinero.

- Ejemm…. claro que…. no hay arrepentimientos – le guiñó el ojo George mientras Fred se hacía con el dinero y lo guardaba en un bolsillo oculto de su capa.

- Sí, lo sé – admitió el chico y con una última mirada se marchó junto a su amigo en dirección a las escaleras, ambos con las cabezas juntas para comentar acerca de su nueva valiosa adquisición.

Fred alzó el puño en señal de triunfo mientras su hermano saltaba de felicidad y le palmeaba la espalda.

- ¿Te das cuenta de todo el dinero que…….?

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -

Ambos hermanos se quedaron de piedra, ya conocían esa voz. Claramente era la voz chillona y enojada de Hermione. Eso sólo podía significar que la tenían a sus espaldas y que de seguro ya era tarde para correr y tratar de escapar.

- ¿Que fue qué? – se hizo el desentendido Fred, mientras volteaban para hacerle frente con la mejor cara de inocencia de que eran capaces.

- ¿Qué le entregaron a ese niño? – preguntó Hermione con temor. Con un brazo sostenía con firmeza a Zabini, como si la hubiera tenido que guiar por todo el camino; como quien guía a un ciego.

- ¡Ah! – se golpeó la frente George - ¿Te refieres a Danny? Eh…. se le había caído la pluma ¿no, Fred?

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes Hermione, era una pluma bastante buena. Pensé en quedármela pero nos ganó la consciencia – mintió con naturalidad su gemelo.

George se dirigió a Zabini para cambiar de tema, antes de que Hermione encontrara un nuevo argumento con qué atacarlos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te atropelló un tren o algo?

Hermione los miró con desconfianza. ¿Ese par de Weasleys creían que era una estúpida? Por ahora lo tendría que dejar pasar, había cosas más importantes que atender: como que Zabini estaba próxima a alcanzar el estado vegetal.

- De eso exactamente quería hablarles – los interrumpió - ¿Tienen la tarde libre? ¿Ahora? De otras clases, quiero decir.

Los gemelos se miraron con extrañeza. Al mismo tiempo, volvieron la vista en dirección a la castaña.

- No entiendo

- Es que necesito su ayuda…

- Eso está claro…..

- Cállense ya. Sólo escuchen. Zabini no está muy bien. Creo que es por el partido y todo eso. Sólo mírenla

La aludida tenía la vista fija en el final del pasillo. Por su expresión, estaba claro que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían estado comentando.

- Pufff.....….. se nota – se burló Fred. Comenzó a agitar la mano frente a la cara de la chica para tratar de captar su atención – Ey…… eyy… tierra llamando a Zabini.

La chica enfocó la vista y se volvió hacia los tres con aire ausente.

- Me recuerda a Luna – comentó George con una sonrisa.

- Ya basta – los cortó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia por segunda vez ese día - ¿Pueden, por favor, ayudarme en vez de estar diciendo estupideces? Qué se yo, el tipo de ridiculeces que siempre están haciendo en la Sala Común. Alégrenla un poco, que se olvide de lo que viene mañana.

Los miró como suplicándoles.

- Está bien – se encogió de hombros Fred y sin decir más, los encaminó por el vestíbulo en dirección a la salida del castillo – A propósito, ¿dónde están Harry y Ron?

- Con Hagrid – contestó Hermione, apresurando el paso mientras tiraba de Zabini – No deben tardar mucho. Sólo fueron a ayudarle con unos erizos locos o algo así. Ya conocen a Hagrid.

El tiempo había mejorado notablemente en la última semana. Las lluvias habían cesado y una muy ligera nevada había caído. Lo que había dejado paso libre a la luz del sol entre unas gruesas nubes grises, que llegaba a subirle el ánimo a cualquier habitante del castillo.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a una loma, desde la cual se tenía una amplia vista de los terrenos, el bosque prohibido y la cabaña de Hagrid. La delgada capa de nieve crujía bajo sus zapatos, como si el pasto estuviera completamente congelado. Una vez en la cima, tomaron asiento en unos troncos y piedras secos a esperar la salida de Ron y Harry. Mientras nubes de vaho escapaban de sus bocas al respirar.

- ¿Qué crees, George? – preguntó Fred con un toque malicioso - ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? ¿Hora de poner en práctica nuestro plan de ayer?

A George se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa misteriosa. Echó una mirada a la capa de nieve que había a su alrededor, con un aire pensativo. – Es poca, pero creo que bastará.

- Y allá, detrás de esos arbustos, podríamos hacer una excelente base – ideó Fred, mientras indicaba con la mano unos matorrales a unos cuarenta metros de distancia.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? – preguntó Hermione desconfiada.

- No – contestó con toda simplicidad Fred – Hasta que lleguen esos dos

Y sin más, se dirigió a Zabini, que una vez más parecía vagar por otro planeta. Fred se acercó lentamente a su oído, de todas maneras no lo iba a notar.

- ¡¡ZABINI!! – gritó con tanta fuerza que una bandada de pájaros alzó el vuelo desde un árbol cercano, y se escuchó cómo Fang se ponía a ladrar dentro de la cabaña.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – saltó la pobre, completamente fuera de sí.

- Al fin – comentó George con alivio.

- ¿Estás loco? – le espetó Zabini con furia, mientras se dejaba la mano en la oreja como si le hubieran dado un golpe – Casi me dejas sorda

Fred se encogió de hombros una vez mas mientras se reía.

- Mejor dame las gracias. Creo que te traje de vuelta a la vida.

- Ja ja – rió con ironía la chica.

Hermione dirigió la vista con insistencia en dirección a la casa de madera. Quería que sus amigos se dieran prisa. Si seguían esperándolos, sentados con ese frío, terminarían congelados.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – se extrañó Zabini, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ya lo verás – contestó Fred – Esto será genial

- ¡Ahí están! – avisó George con una sonrisa.

Efectivamente, Harry y Ron salían de la cabaña en esos momentos, y tomaban el camino en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ronnie! – gritó George para hacerse escuchar - ¡Aquí!

Los potentes gritos del pelirrojo hicieron eco por todo el terreno. Las figuras de Harry y Ron voltearon a mirar a su alrededor, intrigados por las urgentes llamadas. Los reconocieron al instante y se encaminaron en su dirección, no tan rápido como le habría gustado al grupo que los esperaba.

- ¡No tenemos todo el día! – los urgió Fred, tomando el papel de Hermione al perder la paciencia - ¿Creen que estamos tomando el sol o algo así?

Ron llegó antes, jadeando un poco por la subida.

- ¿Entonces se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

- Te lo explicaremos ahora – se adelantó George entusiasmado. Esperó a que Harry se acercara más y comenzó – Con Fred estuvimos meditando sobre la falta de alegría que hay en el colegio en estas épocas.

- Hace falta un poco de acción – lo apoyó su gemelo.

Zabini se adelantó, ahora ya más alerta y dispuesta a escuchar lo que se hablaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué tipo de acción? -

- ¿Recuerdan la batalla de nieve que nunca logramos terminar? – aclaró Fred – La del año del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esa en que Harry y Ron quisieron acabar antes de que los hiciéramos papilla.

- Pues ahora tenemos la oportunidad de vengar nuestro honor -

El grupo de cuatro amigos se quedó mirando estupefacto a los dos gemelos. ¿Querían una batalla mojada de nieve ahora?

- A ver, déjenme aclararme un poco – dijo Hermione - ¿Quieren que Zabini y yo también participemos? ¿Qué nos mojemos junto a ustedes en este frío?

Fred y George la miraron con una cara de: daah.. ¿no me digas? Por sus gestos estaba claro que tenían pensado una guerra de tres contra tres.

- Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? – se animó Harry ante la sorpresa de todos – En mi equipo no entra Hermione -

- Muchas gracias Harry – declaró Hermione con antipatía.

Más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado se armaron ambos equipos: Ron, Harry y Zabini, contra Fred, George y Hermione. Todos corrieron a sus bases mientras comenzaban a fabricar sus bolas de nieve antes que el equipo enemigo. Hermione fue una mejor adquisición de lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado, ya que en el equipo de los gemelos la chica logró invocar un ingenioso hechizo para lograr que la nieve se amontonara sola.

- Supongo que ahora te arrepientes Harry – le gritó Hermione con una sonrisa desde una cierta distancia mientras lograba que un gran montón de nieve se juntara y formara una bola gigantesca.

Harry se agachó ante el ataque de nieve que iba dirigido a él. Zabini luchaba contra un montón de ramas para lograr que se quedaran en pie y formaran una especie de resguardo en contra de los ataques, al mismo tiempo que Ron le gritaba que dejara eso y comenzara a atacar a los gemelos.

Fred era el más peligroso ya que corría de un lado a otro y era imposible darle en el blanco. El pelirrojo reía como un loco mientras esquivaba las bolas de Harry y se escondía detrás de Zabini para tenderle una emboscada. Ron había logrado darle con una bola de nieve a George en la oreja, pero éste ahora parecía decidido a vengarse y Ron trataba de resguardarse tras la espalda de Harry.

- ¡No seas cobarde Ron!

Hermione había caído al frío suelo en un intento de esquivar un ataque dirigido a su cara, y se encontraba muerta de la risa en el suelo.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación Zabini, mientras se acercaba para darle una mano.

Su amiga se dejó incorporar pero apenas se vió en pie le metió una gran cantidad de nieve a Zabini en la espalda.

- Nunca confíes en el enemigo – comentó con un ataque de risa.

Zabini gritaba desesperada intentando quitarse la fría nieve de la espalda. Harry se había visto atacado al frente por George y a sus espaldas por Fred. Sufrió duros golpes en el pecho y en la espalda, sin poder contar con la ayuda de Ron, quien estaba tratando de ayudar a Zabini con la nieve que tenía metida bajo la ropa.

La batalla de nieve duró alrededor de una hora entera en que los chicos estuvieron gritando y corriendo por todas partes. La idea de los gemelos había sido un total éxito, no entendían cómo les había parecido tan mala en un principio.

- Zabini ¡te toca un poco de nieve! – le gritó Fred con una masa gigantesca y blanca entre las manos.

- ¡No Fred! Detente ¡No es broma! – se desesperaba Zabini mientras el pelirrojo la perseguía. La chica tuvo que correr en dirección contraria a sus amigos y meterse por entre árboles y ramas para tratar de escapar. Pero Fred era rápido y le pisaba los talones.

- Por favor, te lo suplico – se rindió al fin la chica, deteniéndose y haciéndole frente – Para, para, ganaste, ganaste.

Fred se acercaba cada vez más, peligrosamente.

- Por favor….por favor – suplicaba Zabini ya fuera de sí, cayendo de rodillas.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver a la chica suplicándole como una desaforada. La compasión pudo más fuerte y decidió dejar caer la nieve para ayudar a su amiga a ponerse en pie. Una vez incorporada, le quitó la nieve de la ropa, sacudiéndola con energía.

- Sabes…. no era para tanto, Zabini – comentó, aún zarandeándola suavemente para quitarle los restos de blancura – Tampoco te iba a matar

La chica se rió entre dientes un poco avergonzada por su cobardía. Se tomó el pelo y se lo sacudió también, quitándose el rodete para dejarlo caer libre sobre su espalda. Odiaba cómo se le ponía el cabello cuando hacía frío, se secaba y opacaba. Pero era mejor así que mojado.

- Puajjj, tengo todo el pelo hecho un enredo – comentó para no seguir con el tema.

Fred se adelantó para verlo por si mismo – No está tan mal – la consoló – creo que Hagrid lo ha tenido peor algunas veces – explotó en risitas.

- Idiota -

Zabini hizo caso omiso de sus provocaciones y siguió como si nada. Pero de pronto, se paró y giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a Fred; un pensamiento la había atacado.

- Ay no. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer mañana? – se preguntó como si se tratara del fin del mundo.

- ¿Hacer de qué? ¿En el partido? – preguntó Fred sin darle importancia. La chica asintió – Jugar como siempre lo has hecho ¿no?

- Así suena fácil. Pero cuantas veces has tenido tu primer partido de Quidditch frente a cientos de personas, no muchas ¿cierto?

Fred se quedó pensativo, recordando aquel día en que creyó que su vida llegaría sólo hasta ese punto. Como si hubiera vivido todos esos años para llegar a ese momento crucial, en que definiría el partido (¿era contra Hufflepuff?), no parecía haber nada más allá, solo el partido y una vez que acabara (si es que acababa) todo era vacío. Pero aquí estaba; años después, vivo y con una gran cantidad de partidos en el cuerpo. Nada era tan malo como parecía.

- Zabini, escúchame – la tomó por los hombros con seriedad – Sólo es un partido de Quidditch. Aunque ahora no lo veas así, no es el fin del mundo. Podrías imaginarte que sólo es un sueño o algo así, mientras juegas quiero decir. A mí me ha funcionado muchas veces.

La chica lo miró confusa. No parecía estar muy convencida. Lo miraba a los ojos cómo esperando que interviniera por ella y no la dejara jugar, o una locura por el estilo. Pero Fred no cedió y Zabini tuvo que bajar la vista con un suspiro.

- Supongo que sí….. ¡Maldita sea! – explotó de la nada - ¡Tendré que jugar ese maldito partido! Recuérdame que te mate una vez que se termine

Fred se rió con ganas y la abrazó con cariño.

- Recuerda: "Hoy es el mañana por el que tanto me preocupé ayer" – su amiga lo miró estupefacta – Lo escuché una vez en la radio - explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Las palabras parecían haber calado hondo en la chica que se veía otra vez sumida en sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba – hoy es el mañana…… woow, que profundo, Fred. Para venir de ti.

- Y tengo más – bromeó el chico.

Zabini asintió.

- ¿Te parece que volvamos a la carga? Deben estar buscándonos – preguntó Fred.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras lo seguía.

- ¡Ey! ¡Fred! ¡Zabini! – gritaba George desde lo lejos.

- ¡Ya vamos! – le contestó su gemelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabini pareció dudar por unos segundos y después se detuvo.

- Fred….. espera – lo paró tomándolo por un brazo - ¿Tienes un momento?

El chico le escrutó la cara un poco confuso y con curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

- ¡George! ¡Tendrás que esperar! – gritó otra vez. George pareció hacerles un gesto obsceno desde lejos - ¿Qué pasa?

La chica comenzó a caminar para alejarse de los gritos de los demás. Fred la siguió con desconfianza, desorientado por lo que podría querer decirle justo en esos momentos. ¿Habría reconsiderado la proposición que le hizo la noche del baile de Halloween?

Finalmente y después de unos minutos de silencio, Zabini pareció encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando.

- Es tonto en verdad – trató de quitarle importancia agitando la mano – Sólo que estoy preocupada… un poco asustada – Fred no parecía captar el asunto, lo que no se lo hacía más fácil a la chica - ¿Has pensado en qué pasará con todos nosotros?

El chico no entendía nada. Frunció el ceño, la conversación no parecía ir en la dirección que imaginó que iría.

- ¿Nosotros quienes?

- ¡Todos! – se exasperó su amiga – Es que….. pareciera como si nos quedara tan poco tiempo. Es como si ….. No entiendes ¿verdad?

Fred negó con la cabeza. Se veía tan perdido y confuso que llegaba a verse tierno, como un niño pequeño que no encontrara a su madre. ¿Cómo se lo diría?, pensaba Zabini con desesperación.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto se acabará. Es horrible…. me lo figuro especialmente cuando estamos así, felices – tratando de hacerse entender, parecía que las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza y no lograba explicarse con claridad – No es sólo por el partido por lo que he estado así. No es sólo que me asuste qué pasará mañana, sino lo que pasará después de mañana…… quizás después del colegio. No lo sé, puede pasar en cualquier momento…….

El chico pareció entender al fin el trasfondo de todo aquel exceso de palabras balbuceantes. Sonriéndose un poco, la acercó hacia sí con cariño y la estrujó con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

- He tenido pesadillas……….

Fred le acarició la cabeza en un intento por calmar sus temblores. Era ridículo en ella asustarse de esa manera por ese tipo de cosas.

- Así que todo el drama era por el Innombrable -

La chica se sorprendió ante la frivolidad de su amigo. Se estremeció un poco y escondió la cara en su pecho. Aún no se sentía tranquila, aún no había confesado todo.

- Es raro, pero estoy pensando que hay una razón especial por la que estás diciendo todas estas cosas – comentó Fred como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿Pasa algo más? Normalmente eras tú quien tranquilizaba a los demás cuando tocaban este tema –

Fred esperó una respuesta pero lo que siguió a sus palabras fue el absoluto silencio. Los gritos amortiguados de la guerra de nieve se habían apagado hace ya un buen rato, parecía que los demás se hubieran marchado a otra parte. Sólo sonaban los susurros del las ramas al moverse con el viento.

Zabini alzó la mirada para quedar a la misma altura que la cara del pelirrojo, cosa que le costaba un poco ya que el gemelo había crecido bastante desde su quinto año. Mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad lo enfrentó – Fred, prométeme que te cuidarás –

Fred alzó una ceja con sorna - ¿Por qué me…….

- Sólo prométemelo -

El chico no entendía nada, ahora sí que nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver una futura guerra mágica con que él fuera cuidadoso o no? Después de todo, el que corría más peligro en ese caso no era él ¿no?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me cuido?

Zabini se veía angustiada y reticente a seguir explicándose – No es que……. Bueno, esto sí que es ridículo. Te vas a reír – pero al ver su cara al borde del llanto, lo que menos sentía el pelirrojo eran ganas de reír.

- Dímelo ya

Zabini se mordió el labio y trató de apartarse de Fred, pero éste se lo impidió con firmeza y la obligó a volver a mirarlo. Bajó la vista a su altura, buscando sus ojos color avellana.

- Está bien – se rindió Zabini con voz cansina – Pero no es nada tan serio…. para tí por lo menos….

- ¡Ya!

- ¡Ya voy! – se urgió la chica – Te dije que he tenido pesadillas terribles. Es verdad. Pero anoche fue la peor….. y la más real de todas hasta ahora – dirigió la vista al lejano bosque prohibido. Se notaba que no quería recordar lo que fuera que Fred la estaba obligando a relatar – Eras tú pero….. bueno, no sólo tú. Éramos todos; y parecía que estábamos en medio de una guerra o algo así. Pero lo extraño era lo real que se veía, o por lo menos el miedo que sentí era muy real. Estábamos en una sala gigantesca y había explosiones de luz por todas partes.

Fred la incitó a que continuara describiendo la pesadilla.

- Y bueno…. no fue como los típicos sueños ridículos que siempre tengo. Se escuchaban gritos de mujeres por todas partes y risas, pero risas maníacas – tragó saliva y tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la sensación de impotencia por no poder ayudar que sentía en el sueño – Y vi muchas caras, pero especialmente vi la tuya entre una gran cantidad de gente. Creo que me sentía feliz al verte a salvo. Pero entonces………… hubo una explosión inmensa y volé por los aires. Y tú ya no estabas. Y tu risa desapareció junto con las de los demás. Y sentí un vacío horrible…………

- ¿Y………?

- Y…… al fin te vi, tirado en el suelo – Zabini lo miró a los ojos con miedo – Estabas muerto –

Fred se sintió un poco incómodo ante la situación. No es que no se tomara a Zabini en serio, pero se asustaba por un simple sueño ridículo.

- Ey, sólo fue un….

- No me digas que fue solo un sueño – lo atajó – Sé perfectamente que no era real. Pero la cuestión es que era distinto a cualquier sueño que haya tenido en mi vida. Lo sentía casi como si en verdad estuviera pasando……

- Bueno, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto ¿no? – la contradijo Fred. La tomó por la cintura y la dirigió por el camino en dirección a la colina – Yo también he tenido pesadillas que se sienten reales. Pero de ahí a preocuparse tanto por ellas, es demasiado ¿no crees? Vamos, creo que se fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Nos tomaremos un chocolate caliente para que te relajes.

- No necesito relajarme – se enojó Zabini, empujándolo a un lado – Sólo prométeme que nada malo te pasará. No harás ninguna estupidez que te ponga en peligro. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Si?

- Lo prometo, lo prometo – levantó los brazos Fred en acto de rendición – Si tanto te preocupa, te prometo que no moriré ni ahora ni nunca. Viviré hasta los doscientos años como Nicholas Flamel y tendré cientos de nietos a los que mandar mientras tú tejes manteles, como esas abuelitas muggles –

Zabini rió un poco ante el comentario y dejó que la volviera a abrazar mientras se dirigían en dirección a la cabaña de madera.

- De todas maneras, no pienso morirme – comentó Fred pensativo – Con George tenemos pensado hacernos millonarios para comprarles una nueva casa a nuestros padres. ¡Ja! Tengo para rato antes de estirar la pata –

- ¿Lo prometes? – insistió Zabini un poco más tranquila.

- Te lo juro, Zabini – contestó Fred mientras caminaban por el sendero nevado bajo un camino de abetos y un cielo blanquísimo.

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que desalentador.....pero quería demostrar de alguna manera el dolor que sentí al descubrir lo que hizo JK con Fred.. casi mi chico perfecto No es que esté en contra..de todas maneras era una guerra y en ellas nada bueno termina al final. Solo que ....esta es una forma indirecta de reflejar cómo puede ser de injusta la vida a veces.. Zabini no es ninguna adivina ni tampoco tiene superpoderes..eso fue simple coincidencia. Solo que comparto su preocupacion...

y FUCK los reviews!!!!! XD

Fue una simple descarga....pero por mi parte me pareció que este capitulo me pudo haber quedado hasta bueno, y no me achacaré solo porque nadie más me lo diga.. Me valgo por mí misma... Esto lo hago por el amor a la lectura y a la propia imaginación.... no al nº de reviews..

(claro que....quien no se alegra y encanta al recibir el apoyo visible de otras personas)


End file.
